Can't Buy Me Love, Can You?
by thegirlwiththebigdreams
Summary: A small peek into the hidden scandalous lives of Manhattan's true elite, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Just a personal take on what could have happened between them at the start of their relationship, and what would have immediately turned into something if our beloved protagonists had let it. Needless to say, I own none of this material or these characters.
1. In the Beginning

Chapter One: In the Beginning (Summer Before Sophomore Year)

There were so few things that Blair adored more than Audrey Hepburn movies. The list of those things included her favorite pair of red Burberry ballet flats, outings with her father, and a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Archibald boy who she had been in love with since they'd met in kindergarten. There was something about the way that he smiled at her, about the way the light always caught his perfect hair that seemed like it undoubtedly belonged to her. She'd always delighted in his attention, ever since he had asked her to be his girlfriend with a gourmet juice box and a little handwritten note. Having his attention was better than watching Humphrey Bogart meet Audrey on the boat to Paris, better than the taste of her favorite Parisian macaroons, and even better than the feeling of completing a successful scheme.

And though he didn't enjoy watching Audrey on screen as much as she did, he laid with her anyway, their legs intertwined and their eyes glued to the screen. Blair sighed as she imagined the life of a Roman princess, figuring that she would not mind the pleasure of attending royal balls and diplomatic dinners. It all seemed grand to her, though Nate seemed less than amused with the notion.

"If she hates it there so much why doesn't she just run away? That's what I would do," he murmured against her head, placing a small kiss on her silky brown hair.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Give it a minute, you'll see what she does. And is this even the first time we've watched _Roman Holiday_ together?"

Nate shrugged, "I don't know. I probably slept through last time."

"Charming," she said sarcastically.

"Or maybe last time we were doing this," he said quickly, and before Blair could register what he was saying, he rolled on top of her and began to cover her face with kisses. She roared with laughter, playfully swatting at him as though she wanted him to stop. But she definite/y didn't. In fact, she never wanted to leave that moment. Ever.

Nate continued to kiss Blair, making his way down to her glossy lips. He kept his eyes closed, though, for it made it easier for him to imagine that they were the lips of a certain leggy blonde that he could never get off his mind. Blair was beautiful, of course, but there was a coldness in her that he had grown tired of over the years. Serena was warm and sweet and carefree; she was everything that Blair wasn't and would never be. It bothered him that he couldn't be honest with her or with himself, but he was too far in for it to go smoothly.

Blair kissed him with a desire that she had never felt before. They hadn't been together…like that. She was afraid. She knew she wanted to marry Nate, have his beautiful children, and spend an eternity as an Archibald, but there was something terrifying about the idea of sex. It was too permanent for a chaste queen such as herself. While other girls were going through men like tissues, she was with Nate, upholding a purity that made her who she was. He was an angel, too, for he never complained about her wanting to wait. After all, they were only fifteen, and she was no Serena. But she knew that Nate liked that about her; they loved each other and he appreciated all that she embodied. It's what made them work.

Nate deepened the kiss, feeling a growing tension in his stomach. He'd never experienced sex. Blair was too pure for that, and though he didn't necessarily _need_ sex, it was hard to be Chuck Bass's best friend without knowing the feeling of what the dark-haired boy experienced on a day to day basis. It was frustrating to say the least. Plus, they had been dating so long. Sure, she was no Serena, but she was pretty in her own right and he could admire that.

Blair obliged. She ran her hands up and down his chest, yearning to remove the clothing between them. Nate was her everything and she wanted to suck it up and show him how much he meant to her. Her fingers nervously made their way to his waist, shaking slightly as she began to lift his shirt over his head. Nate blinked, surprised, and smiled against her lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Blair kissed him deeply before saying, "Of course."

They continued this way for several minutes, slowly growing closer and closer to being fully exposed to one another. Every inch of Blair's skin growing hot. She wanted this, right? She was ready for this. Of course, she was. She'd told him that, after all.

Nate reached behind her, fumbling as he tried to find the hook to her beautiful dark blue La Perla bra. Blair held her breath, struggling to hold her focus until an earth-shattering voice interrupted her loud thoughts.

"Normally I have to pay a substantial amount to watch this kind of quality," Chuck said, his voice absolutely dripping with amusement. Blair shrieked as she realized the state he was seeing her in: half naked, nervous, and vulnerable. Gossip girl would have a field day if Chuck Bass decided that the rumor mill had been too dry lately. She would be finished.

She flew off of Nate's bed and yanked at the blanket to cover herself. She then stared up at Chuck from the floor, her dark eyes pleading more than her mouth ever would.

Chuck swallowed as her met her eyes. They were deep brown, way more beautiful than any of the other eyes he'd ever looked into. There was something beautiful about her embarrassment, something so innocent and lovable that he almost wished he'd walked in sooner.

"Dude!" Nate yelled, throwing a pillow at his best friend in surprise. Chuck simply laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets, noting the scene. Nate looked horrified and Blair looked like she was going to start crying, "I told you four, it's only three!"

"My apologies, Nathaniel, I wasn't expecting you to be doing anything," Chuck said slowly, looking direction at Blair as he spoke, "Anyone…"

Blair was a fine study. She was angelic in her looks, which he would never admit to her. He'd always found her underlying insecurity and cunning personality charming, for both qualities perfectly matched his own. She was his equal. She was the queen, he was the dark prince. Something about that logic soothed him even if she was with Nathaniel. And, as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend awkwardly dress themselves in front of him, he felt a pang of jealousy. A most unwanted jealousy, if he might add. He loved his best friend, of course, but since the first moment he'd met Blair there had been something special about her. And no girl had ever been truly special to Chuck Bass. He inhaled sharply, wondering if he would get the chance to see her in her half naked state ever again.

He took in the sight of her porcelain skin and her slight curves. She was vibrant and gorgeous, unlike anyone he had ever seen. Nate was too blind to appreciate her, though if gave Chuck comfort in the sense that he trusted the two of them had never slept together.

"I knew you were a perv, Bass, but it didn't occur to me that your tastes were so close to home," Blair said as she hastily slipped back into her dress.

Chuck leaned against the doorframe and cocked his head to the side a little, "I make no apologies for my indulgences. However, Nathaniel isn't among them."

Blair scoffed as she stood. Though she was fully clothed, her hair was still rumpled, as was her dress. There were so few occasions that Blair wasn't completely put together, and it was a sight Chuck decided that he liked very much.

" _Roman Holiday_ , how tasteful," he said simply.

Blair clenched her jaw at him once she was fully dressed, undoubtedly planning a clever way to silence him forever.

He smirked at her, hopeful.


	2. The Complete Victor, Victrola (pt 1)

Chapter Two: The Complete Victor, Victrola (Two Years Later)

There were two distinct types of women that Chuck found desirable: the restless and the unobtainable. The restless women were, obviously, more abundant in his life. They were drawn to him. They were women without shame, women who were no strangers to intimacy and did not deny it. They danced, they drank, and they made love without regret. Yes, they normally struck Chuck as being extremely sexy and above all else, fearless. Serena was the sort of girl who embodied all that the restless women had to offer. She wore a white smile framed by free lips, and cared little for the opinions of others. She was the life of the party and that's how it had always been.

Chuck did, additionally, agree that there was something to say about the unobtainable women. Over the years, he had discovered that there were two separate groups of those sort of women that varied in levels of attractiveness. Some women were unobtainable because of the presence of a man in their lives. It was sexy when a woman bent the rules for him, though he had always seen those women as conquests rather than actual partners. They were a challenge, a boost of confidence and nothing more. There were also women deemed unobtainable based on their own standards. Those women were classier than the others, with fine taste and superiority complexes. Blair was both forms of unobtainable; she had been spoken for by Nate for as long as he could remember, while also proclaiming herself to be an elegant queen who demanded the world. Not to mention the fact that she based her power on the fact that she was a virgin.

Chuck had been attracted to Blair for as long as he had known her, much longer than even Nate had liked her. He had wanted her more consistently than he had ever wanted anyone. He noticed everything about her, from the smile that lightly danced across her lips when he was around to the crack in her voice whenever Serena came up in conversation. She had always cracked, whether she realized it or not. For a while, Nate and Blair had been toxic for one another, especially when it came to Serena. It was an ongoing mystery as to how much Nate truly cared for Blair, though Chuck knew that she was currently more of an obligation to the blonde boy rather than a priority. She deserved more than anything to be a priority.

But they were no longer Nate and Blair, and to Chuck that was a beautiful thing. Though his intentions weren't pure, Chuck was still able to appreciate the fact that she was beautiful herself. Blair walked in such a way that portrayed her greatness, each movement radiating sophistication and pride. She had always possessed a rather delicate figure, but her hips had widened slightly and her chest had developed tremendously over the past year. Everything about her secretly made him tick…especially the softness of her voice despite her cool exterior when she'd pulled up to Victrola.

"I think we just broke up…"

* * *

"Ready to leave so soon?" Chuck asked, smirking as he lifted her crumpled green dress from its place on the red velvet love seat. He handed it to her quickly, watching her eyes as they began to sober up. She was wonderful.

Blair sighed, though, and smiled in resignation, "I should get home before I do something I regret, Bass. I've had enough fun for one night and I can't have Penelope and the girls thinking that I've fallen off the throne."

There had been a mysterious air of curiosity and rebelliousness that had come over her. The idea of being one with the thunder of the music, one with the decadent women on Victrola's stage, seemed to enchant her. It was invigorating, really. All of the attention was on her and that was something that she had been craving for a while. No matter how many times she had told herself that Nate's focus was on her, or that Serena wasn't the true queen between the two of them, there had always been an underlying doubt that consumed her every thought when given the chance. And for once in her life, she'd been the center of it all. Beautiful, seductive, free. If Nate could be free, then so could she.

And even afterwards, when her judgement was returning, along with her recollection of the events that had unfolded in front of her building, she didn't regret it. She felt alive. She adored being the envy of all who witnessed her performance. The women had looked up at her with jealousy. The men had looked up at her with lust. So many sins in so short a time.

As she slung the green dress over her arm, she felt his eyes on her. He'd been watching her the entire time, and she couldn't deny that his attention was intoxicating. Chuck didn't care about anything or anyone, and he never had. Blair knew that, yet she couldn't help but notice how closely he'd watched her every movement on stage, how his lips had parted in surprise, how his eyes had met hers with a level of fascination that had never been shown to her. She loved it, and for once in her life, she loved the idea of being carefree like Chuck Bass.

She swallowed as she looked him over. He'd always been attractive, though in a way that usually terrified her rather than excited her. The curve of his lips, his powerful jawline, and his strong hands…she wanted them. Blair blinked at the realization. She wanted Chuck Bass's hands touching her. Why did that make sense? Of course, he was just as devious as she was. He got off on a takedown just as much as she did. He knew his place in the world, as did she, and he didn't settle for those who paid him no attention. He demanded attention, and it was strangely attractive. She swallowed as his dark as met hers, a secret question in them, though his mouth asked a different question than the one she wanted to hear.

"Are you going to put that back on before we go?" he asked, looking at the limp green fabric she was holding up with one arm.

She looked down at it. Her mother had picked the dress out especially for that evening with the Archibalds. It was elegant and mature, exactly the kind of image that Blair had always wanted to convey about herself. However, when she looked at it, all she saw was her relationship with Nate. She saw her dreams of the future, their marriage and children and eternal love, sewn into the seams of it. She saw their past in the fabric, in the delicate patterns of lace and the simple color. It was aggravating, really, the anger that was continually building up inside of her when she thought of Nate. She sighed loudly and silently wished she had another drink.

"Never again, actually," she said sweetly, handing the dress back to Chuck.

Chuck's eyebrows shot up, and a slow smirk made its way across his face. He liked this side of Blair, the side of her that no longer enjoyed the sensation of being on the end of Nathaniel's leash. She kept looking up at him with those big brown eyes, filled with wonder and dripping with unmasked desire. It was intriguing to say the least, and found himself imagining what it would feel like to be the one lying on top of her half-naked like Nate had been that day over a year ago. Blair's body was so, so beautiful.

She wished she could read his mind. His face was so clouded, so handsome in the dim lights of Victrola. He began to bite his lip slowly, an incredibly sexy motion that caused Blair to inhale sharply and picture him biting much more interesting places.

"Arthur should be pulling around front any minute," Chuck said, clearing his throat slightly. Blair nodded, taking a step toward him, noting how thin her slip suddenly felt. How incredibly thin.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift home," Blair murmured as she glanced around the interior of Chuck's limo. It was a sanctuary of sex and illegal substances, both of which B knew she was inexperienced with. It sort of haunted her, really, that after so many years of being with Nate, she had never actually _been_ with Nate. Chuck had been with hundreds of girls, yet the pull to him seemed so strong. She'd never felt that same sort of longing for Nate, even if she was in love with him. She swallowed hard and looked over at him.

He immediately met her gaze, holding all of the tensions in the world between their two hot bodies. He began to look over her nearly exposed chest, commenting softly, "You were…amazing up there."

Blair's lips parted slightly, and she decided that the next words she uttered were going to be chosen with extreme care. She looked at his proud mouth, his perfect lips, and saw a chance. She pictured them exploring her exposed skin, and that alone was enough to drive her crazy. A thousand thoughts began to circle her mind then, all of them involving her ex-boyfriend's perfect lips and large hands. She shivered.

It wouldn't be right, would it? She and Nate had _just_ broken up. That was something that Chuck couldn't ignore. Nathaniel was his best friend. Blair was, interestingly enough, also one of his best friends. They were both special to him, but the fire he saw in her eyes and the heat he felt flowing from her in the back of his limo was undeniable. It was magnetic. Her thin body was so close to his, he wanted to just reach out and ravage her. Her deep brown eyes looked like they were begging him to do so, and before he could continue to fantasize about her, she closed the space between them and forced her lips against his.

She was sweet and soft…so unlike any other woman he had ever been with. He wanted to savor her, to prove to her that the pleasure he could show her would be better than anything Blair could have ever imagined. Better than anything Nate could show her. However, she was the one initiating such events, and it baffled him. It ignited a swelling feeling inside of him, a familiar feeling that would lead to an act that neither of them would be able to take back.

He pulled away from her slightly, long enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

She paused, remembering the afternoon in Nate's bed that Chuck had so conveniently walked in on. Nate had asked her the same question, with the same level of caution in his voice. Except when it had been her longtime boyfriend asking, she had responded out of obligation and not personal lust. With Chuck, though, there was no obligation. She didn't owe him anything. She knew that what she felt was pure independence, spontaneity, and a deep craving for him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had always noticed him, playing with women but looking at her. It was attractive, really, the amount of times she had found him staring at her or dismissed his quicks innuendos toward her. Chuck Bass was a young man who knew what he wanted and who he wanted, and she had no trouble accepting the fact that in that moment he wanted Blair Waldorf. Nate had never shown her such courtesy, truly.

Instead of verbally responding, she responded with another kiss. Chuck's lips were firm, but not unpleasantly so. They left a certain feeling of want engrained in her own lips, and as he deepened the kiss, Blair felt like her head was spinning. Something about this situation, this completely insane and completely wrong situation, felt so wonderfully right. A low moan escaped Chuck's throat as she moved even closer to him.

She was intoxicating. Chuck slipped his tongue past her perfect lips and felt her react positively. Her hands made their way to the front of his shirt. Her hands were surprisingly thorough in finding and undoing the buttons. And all the while, her lips never left his. Chuck's hands couldn't help but make their way to her skin. He traced his fingertips up the side of her bare arm, and once his hand reached her shoulder, he began to slide the strap of her sexy slip down. She stiffened slightly against him, and Chuck couldn't decide whether to persist and soothe her with his experience or halt his efforts and preserve the friendship.

However, Blair began to kiss him again, and instead of freezing up like he believed she would, she actually helped him drag the strap down herself. Chuck swallowed, ready to pursue any opportunity she was willing to give him. It was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from continuing.

 **Hey Upper East Siders! So, I'm just letting you know that if you aren't into the whole rated M stuff, the next chapter is going to contain it. You can just skip ahead if you don't want to read it but I personally love when stories include the secret interactions and rated m stuff between Chuck and Blair so I wanted to include it. Thanks lovelies! And reviews are welcome!**


	3. The Complete Victor, Victrola (pt 2)

The Complete Victor, Victrola (cont.)

She couldn't possibly take her slip off, could she? Was she ready for that yet? A large part of her was screaming yes. The part of her that was growing wet between her legs, the part of her that Chuck clearly sought, was confident enough to indulge them both. She wanted him, badly, for she felt deep within her that he could make her feel things that nobody else could even approach. He knew what he was doing, after all, and he was one of her best friends. Her knew her, he knew her better than most people. She trusted that even though this was not his first time for anything, he respected that it was hers. She'd never done more than some light petting, half-clothed with Nate. Anything else was completely foreign to her and she wanted to give herself up to pleasure while she was still confident in the situation. 

Yet a small part of her wanted to know that she was special in some way. It was stupid, of course, but she couldn't help but think of how many other girls had been in that very limo, kissing those very lips. She continued to work his shirt off of him, conscious of the fact that her chest was almost completely exposed. She took a deep breath when he pulled away to remove the shirt for good, along with his other top layers. 

The cool air of the limo hit his chest as he removed his clothing. Blair was sitting in front of him, the straps of her slip daringly low, giving him just enough time to imagine her first. He could tell she was growing nervous, and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel like she was nothing less than an extremely important girl to him. She was. He inhaled slowly before proceeding, looking down at her slightly and sucking up his pride. 

"Are you ok with this, Blair?" he asked slowly. 

She blinked and began to slide the rest of her slip off, "I already said I was. Well, at least, I didn't say I wasn't." 

He sighed, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Waldorf. Don't feel like you have to do anything just because you don't want to upset me. I'm Chuck Bass, I don't need to force it on you or anyone else for that matter." 

"Comforting," she said sarcastically, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

He lifted one hand and yanked at the slip, finding it hard to be gentle when he was already demonstrating so much self-control. Blair's chest was exposed to him then, and he sucked in a breath. He'd expected her to be beautiful, but he hadn't expected her to be perfect. Her fair skin was soft and untouched, shaped perfectly for his hands and mouth. Blair adjusted awkwardly, probably trying her hardest not to feel uncomfortable in front of him in that way. 

He kissed her shortly on the mouth, and she let out a little noise of disappointment when he immediately stopped. However, her eyes widened in wonder as he began to kiss the line of her jaw, down her neck, and over her collarbones. His lips felt even better than she imagined they would. His hand gently make its way to her breast, and she felt her nipples instantly respond to his touch. She adjusted slightly, baring her chest for him, which he obviously enjoyed. He chuckled slightly as he continued to kiss and touch and whisper against her skin. Every movement and noise he made set her on fire, to the point that she almost wanted to guide his hands and mouth herself. 

"Yes, yes, please…" she murmured. 

He was happy to oblige. He ran his tongue up and down her collarbones, sending a shiver up her spine, and took one firm nipple into his mouth. She gasped, her fingers running themselves through his thick brown hair, pulling him into her. His tongue worked expertly, suckling and teasing her until she was breathless. He gave the other breast attention, of course, simultaneously rubbing the beautiful peak between his thumb and pointer finger. Her hips began to rise and fall slightly, her body tuning itself into the rhythm of the situation. 

Chuck paused, taking enough time to slide the slip down over her hips and remove it completely. Her white La Perla panties were adorable, and he couldn't wait for the exact moment when he could promptly remove them. 

He guided her positioning then, moving her so that she was laying back along the seat. She looked gorgeous. Her brown eyes began to search his face as he expertly undid his belt and pants. She watched him with curiosity, and he questioned whether or not she had ever seen a naked man. He hoped he could accommodate her fantasies. 

He was beautiful. She didn't know why she had never noticed it before. She supposed that it had to do with the fact that there was a sense of detachment surrounding him that one had to either look past or completely overcome in order to see him. Nate was open (well, about some things, anyway), while Chuck was closed off and distant. She had found his amusement in her games attractive, along with his disregard of the judgement of others. She'd always wanted to brush off the opinions of those below her, and that's exactly what Chuck was capable of. However, while she'd definitely taken an interest in those things, she'd never noticed the depth of his brown eyes, the marvelous smell of his cologne, or the way his voice seemed to linger in her ears minutes after he finished speaking. She couldn't help but savor him. 

He removed his pants, already hard, and she gulped at the sight of his bulge underneath his boxers. He liked that she was nervous but eager; it simply added to the mood. He moved in between her legs, leaning over her as he began to kiss her deeply. He could feel her against him, their bodies grinding slightly against one another in a tortuous fashion. He wanted to completely devour her, but he wanted to take things slow so he wouldn't scare her. After all, she was important, and he knew deep down that he wouldn't get a chance like this again to show Blair just how much he could make her feel. 

Blair could feel him against her warm center. He was big, way bigger than she'd expected, and she had no idea if he would be able to even fit inside of her without a considerable amount of physical trauma and force. She swallowed hard, focusing not on the imminent pain, but on the pleasure. His fingers grazed her most secret parts through her panties, and she took a deep breath as she felt herself growing more and more attracted to him. Chuck kissed her breasts again, conjuring small sighs as he circled each nipple with his tongue once before kissing his way down her abdomen. Her knees were spread wide, and as he continued to kiss lower and lower, his hands came to rest on her knees, rubbing small, light circles into her skin. 

She began to panic a little. She knew what he was going to do. Serena had always expressed to her that it felt like heaven if done right, and she just knew that Chuck's tongue was well trained. Nonetheless, nobody had ever touched her there without clothing to guard her, let alone kissed her there. It was both exciting and terrifying as she allowed him to brazenly continue toward her core. 

He gently looped a finger through her panties, perfectly able to yank them off with one firm pull. She heard the slight ripping sounds and gasped, completely turned on by his hunger for her. She'd never felt so desirable. 

Chuck traced his way down one of her thighs and followed his fingers with kisses, leading up to the act that caused Blair to softly cry out. He kissed her there first, gently touching his lips to her before extending his tongue and fully tasting her. She threw her head back against the seat of the limo, releasing little 'yes' noises and lifting her hips to meet his mouth. He drew patterns with his tongue, varying in speed, before reaching up to slide one finger into her. Blair gasped, unable to fathom the sudden pleasure she felt from the simultaneous penetration of his fingers and the intense movements of his tongue. There were no feelings of anxiety or doubt, only a deep lust for all that Chuck Bass had to offer her. 

"Oh, god, Chuck…" 

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, the friction growing and the pleasure growing with it. He sat up slightly, though, so that he could kiss her passionately before moving on to anything else. As he looked over her face, he saw a sweet bliss, a wonderful gift of an expression to greet him. She was enjoying herself, and that gave him almost as much pleasure as he was giving her. He smirked, unable to hide his enjoyment of the situation. Blair Waldorf was naked under him. He was really about to explore her body, her movements, her noises, and everything else that was involved in the process. It excited him, really, to know that. 

But he still didn't want to push anything. Even if he did want to completely take her then and there without a second thought, he knew that she was less enthusiastic about getting it over with. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, an area that fascinated him and had gone far too long without the attention it deserved, and whispered, "Anything that happens, Waldorf, just know you mean so much to me." 

She opened her eyes, delighted to hear the words come out of his mouth without so much as a questioning word from her. She smiled, letting her finger nails graze the bare skin of his back, "You're one of my best friends, Bass." 

He smiled wryly, "Well I have always been a firm believer that friends who play together stay together." 

She rolled her dark eyes but smiled, "Don't make me change my mind." 

"We wouldn't want that," he said, pulling a few loose curls from where they'd fallen down to cover her collarbone. She released a little moan, driving him crazy, "So then I take it that you've made up your mind about where this is going?" 

She felt him hard against her leg, and she bit her lip, "Yes." 

"What is it that you want, Blair?" 

She inhaled sharply as he stared into her eyes. His lips were so close to hers, and she wanted them. She wanted him to make her feel as good as he had been and even better. She wanted him, all that he was, and she wanted him inside of her right then. Without speaking, she answered his question by clawing at his boxers. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't question. He immediately obeyed her and slid them off over his hips. 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, not wanting to give her any time to second guess her newfound confidence. Her hand found its way to his cock, and she gave it a small tug without separating their lips. Chuck's breaths began to deepen, and she knew that he was enjoying her movement. She began to rub more, faster, with more purpose. She was already wet and ready for him, and she wanted him to be nice and ready for her, too. 

He sat up, feeling about the side of the limo for the small compartment. Blair watched him with growing anticipation. She was no longer worried about Nate or Serena or anyone else. She smiled as she thought about the fact that she letting Chuck Bass touch her and kiss her, and how she was about to let him do much more sinful things to her. It was insane. 

Chuck swallowed as he sat up, placed the condom on, and positioned himself perfectly between her legs. Her face was serious, her perfect lips slightly puckered and her brown eyes looking expectant. There was nothing he didn't want to give her with that look in her eyes. 

He kissed her sweetly, and pulled back just enough so that he could watch her face as he entered her. Her mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes looking straight into his with a sort of panic in them, though the panic quickly changed into something he could only describe as desire. She was so wet that it was slightly easier than he was expecting, though she was so tight around him that it made his head spin. Blair cried out slightly, biting her own lip in an effort to silence her cries of pain. 

"Shhh, I promise it gets better, Waldorf," he whispered, planting kisses on her lips and face as he began to slide in and out of her. 

Each time he entered her, the pain lessened. Blair releases little moans of encouragement each time, going in rhythm with his hips. He felt so damn good. She couldn't imagine anything in the world that felt better than Chuck being inside of her. His cock was quickly becoming like a drug to her; each time he slightly pulled away, she craved it again. 

She was so fucking hot. There were so many things about her that he loved witnessing as he began to speed up his rhythm. She adjusted her hips slightly to meet him thrust for thrust, and it just caused the movements between them to heighten in pleasure. Not only that, but the noises she was making were incredible. Sweet sighs and groans and gasps…all combined were enough to make him want to cum right then and there. 

"God, you're perfect," he whispered against her skin. 

Blair's eyes opened at that comment. There was a sincerity in his voice that caused her to feel slightly uneasy. She knew he was sexually attracted to her…obviously. She knew he was one of her best friends. And she also knew that he cared for her. However, he spoke to her like she was something more than a best friend, someone so important that he had to proclaim it so that she knew. She swallowed, deciding that she actually enjoyed it. They continued in this way for several minutes, though she had to admit that she'd completely lost track of time. All she was thinking about was Chuck's face and body and soul. 

"Oh my god," she purred into his ear, "Oh my god, Chuck, yes." 

She felt herself growing near to her climax, and she began to writhe underneath him in protest. She wanted to prolong her pleasure, and his. She kissed him deeply, feeling his body stretch hers in sweet ecstasy, and she propped herself up on her elbows. 

He slowed his movements, confused by her sudden movements. 

She smiled deviously, planting a few kisses on his mouth before sitting up and pushing him back against the seat. She had no idea where her boldness had come from, but it had been present throughout the night and she loved it. He loved it, too, for he watched in awe as she began to climb on top of him. 

She was prepared for the slight pain she felt as she sat on his cock, letting in slide into her slowly. They both threw their heads back in triumph as he slid completely in, the pleasure almost becoming too much. Blair blinked several times before she realized that her movements were the driving force of her pleasure, then. She arched her back, putting her breasts on full display, and she began to move her hips in a circle on top of him. 

Chuck's mouth opened, a deep, throaty moan escaping his lips, "Fuck, Blair." 

She liked that he was enjoying her control just as much as she was. She rode him long, hard, and fast, as though they were going to run out of time or something. Each motion of her hips sent chills up his skin, and he felt himself about to cum. She must have sensed this, for she grabbed one of his hands from its grip on her hip and touched herself with it, turning him on even more. He was on the edge of something wonderful as he neared his climax. 

He called out her name, and she smiled down at him, pleased with herself. 

Blair Waldorf was perfect. As he released, never removing himself from her, he stared up at her proud face and knew that he had made one of the biggest decisions of his life in the back of that limo that night. He swallowed. _Oh fuck._

* * *

 **Hi lovelies! So just a few small comments of my own that I wanted to make. I have Chuck mention that he doesn't need to force anyone to do anything because I refuse to acknowledge his actions with Jenny Humphrey in the pilot. I can't stand that they did that, so I chose to not include things like that in his character. Also, from this point on I will be adding a few things of my own but also a few things from the actual story line in the show as well just to keep things somewhat on track. I hope you all are enjoying it thus far, thank you for those of you who have given feedback!**


	4. The Morning (and Night) After

**Hello darlings, so from this point on I will be including some things from the actual plotline on the show, but also incorporating my own twist on things that could have happened. I will be jumping from scene to scene, and I hope that it isn't confusing or anything! I'll try my best to make it obvious what is going on, sometimes I get ahead of myself and just assume that because I know what I'm meaning to say, everyone else does too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and, if you do, I love feedback! Xoxo, M**

Chapter Three: The Morning (and Night) After

Blair tried and failed to sit up in bed, unaware of the time. Her head throbbed uncontrollably, her hair was a matted mess, and her body, well…her body ached all over. She wouldn't believe that it had happened if she wasn't so sore. She'd stumbled up to her room discreetly afterward, every inch of her skin still on fire. Even in her bed that morning, she could remember every single detail of the night before. _God, you're perfect._

Her phone vibrated on the dainty bedside table and she froze. Was it Chuck or Nate? Which of them did she even want it to be? She covered her face with her hands, feeling her cheeks suddenly turn red as she filled with shame. What a mess she had gotten herself into.

But did she regret it? She'd been in a trance last night, completely under the spell of Chuck and his touch. She'd wanted him to kiss her, everywhere. She'd wanted him to make her feel good and he had. But she didn't know what it all meant now. He'd been with hundreds of girls, no doubt, and why would she be any different? She sighed, accepting that she didn't expect anything from him. How could she when she had obviously expected so much from Nate and it had gone nowhere?

She didn't deserve this right now. She didn't deserve to be overwhelmed by this decision so close to her birthday. It just wasn't fair, but she couldn't force herself to stop thinking about it.

Nate was a liar. Chuck, for all of his faults, was pretty honest. He didn't pretend to be better than he was, while Nate simply put on a mask that seemed so much more beautiful and put together than reality allowed him to be. A certain amount of anger welled up inside of her chest, ready to explode, but all feelings of distain and detestation simmered when she looked at the picture on the bedside table.

It was a picture of them, the summer before sophomore year, before the Shepard wedding, before their break up, and before her tumble with Chuck in the back of the limo the previous night. They had been taking a walk through Central Park, with Nate's arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. He was looking down at her and she was looking up at him, a sweet, blissful smile on both of their faces. Blair had to admit that she'd never failed to smile around him in the past. He'd always been her prince charming, her Linus Larrabee, her Joe Bradley, and her Peter Joshua. He'd been everything she'd ever wanted. Just because he was going through difficult times with his family didn't mean that he didn't love her. Though, there was the whole Serena thing that she couldn't ignore.

She sunk down between the sheets in resignation. Yes, she was mad at Nate, and yes, things were about to be insane with Chuck, but what if that part of her life was going to be harder to give up than she thought? What if she couldn't give it up at all? Chuck would have to understand, right? He could just go back to being himself and they could pretend that it had never happened. She sighed as she thought about Chuck and the possibility that it meant nothing to him after all. She was ok with that, right? It made things easier in the end.

Of course, she would be haunted by the touch of his lips, but maybe it would have been just as amazing with Nate. Maybe.

But Chuck had been so hot, and she couldn't deny their chemistry. Of course, she thought to herself, nothing could be easy so close to my birthday.

She reached for her phone, feeling her stomach lurch as she saw the message.

* * *

Chuck looked at himself in the mirror and assessed his situation. Every morning but that one, he had woken up with a girl or two in his bed: a faceless, nameless girl who would be soon forgotten and replaced. He liked that system, for it allowed for little emotion and plenty of pleasure. That's who he was, that's who he had always been, and he liked that about himself. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Blair was special. Blair was unobtainable, yet he'd obtained her, and the thought of her was still just as sweet as it had been before. He knew her body now, he knew her noises and her weaknesses, but he still craved her. That had never happened. Unobtainable women were only attractive for as long as they were out of reach. But not Blair Waldorf. Not the soon-to-be birthday girl.

He looked in the mirror and he saw two things, two different versions of himself staring back at him. The first person he saw was ashamed. Nate was his best friend, and Nate and Blair had basically been engaged since kindergarten. He'd betrayed that, even if Nate was constantly looking past Blair and at her best friend. It was still a betrayal. It was something that seemed to be an unforgivable offense. Chuck swallowed as he pondered that truth. The second person he saw was…satisfied. He appreciated Blair more than Nate did, even if nobody was aware of it. And oh, how he'd enjoyed her. He wanted to continue enjoying her. To that part of Chuck, it didn't matter that she was seemingly off limits. He'd always been curious about her and he was simply satisfied with his findings. Did that make him a monster?

His phone lit up beside him and he inhaled deeply, wondering if it was her. Despite the sender, who wasn't Blair, there was a pang of curiosity as he saw the alert on his screen. He opened the message, his mouth pulling itself into a tight line as he decided what it could mean for his next move.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. His father was a completely different person than Nate thought. His mother was always on his father's side, so he didn't know where he currently stood with her. Blair had ended things abruptly, and he really couldn't decide how he felt about it. On the one hand, he cared for her. Even if he'd wronged her in the past, Nate didn't want to hurt Blair or be the cause of any problems for her. His family was a mess, after all, nobody deserved to be dragged into it. On the other hand, it was probably for the best. Serena was always on his mind, in his thoughts, and in his dreams. He knew he had been unfair to Blair in that regard and this situation seemed to put an end to that confusion.

Was he being too hasty? Was there something about Blair that he had somehow overlooked, that he could try to recognize in her once again? He knew he'd be lying if he said he was in love with her. She didn't set his senses on fire and she didn't rouse excitement in him just by being in the same room like Serena did. Blair just wasn't that girl. But she was a special, loyal person to him in his time of need. He just couldn't decide if it was worth it to try to keep her around right now.

His phone went off from inside his pocket, signaling a new message. He inhaled deeply, ready to face his problems head on if that message happened to be from Blair. It was almost her birthday, after all.

 _ **Good Morning, Upper East Siders, have I got a treat for you. Rumor has it that a certain young miss was seen entering her building in the wee hours of the morning in a certain, shall we say, unladylike fashion? Is it possible that our Queen B has been claiming her king, once and for all? Well, Blair, it certainly seems that we will have our cake and eat it too, just in time for your seventeenth year. Xoxo.**_

Nate's brows knitted themselves. He and Blair had parted early the night before. The last thing he'd known was that she was heading over to Victrola to celebrate Chuck's entrepreneurial victory without Nate to accompany her. It wasn't like Blair to get drunk and have to be taken home in the middle of the night. He didn't believe that for a second.

But there was, somehow, a picture attached to the gossip girl blast. Blair was attempting to cover her face as she was running into her building, wearing her slip and carrying her dress from dinner. His eyes widened. What had even gone down the night before? And did he want to know? Did he care? He frowned, realizing that he did indeed. He had to make sure she was ok, after all, and he was certain that the Blair he knew would be expecting his call.

* * *

Blair wasn't a religious young woman, but in times of uncertainty such as that morning, she felt the need to repent. Her confession was, in a word, uncensored. Her emotions were rushing. She was starting to feel more and more like Chuck had taken advantage of the situation and less like she needed to be angry with Nate. It was a mess. She was a mess. The priest had told her to 'try to avoid those who might cause her to stray', and that's exactly what was going on with Chuck, wasn't it? With his lingering kisses, firm hands, his addictive body…ugh. She did what she always did and tried to run from the problem. She would just avoid Chuck.

She exited the church with a clear mind, if nothing else. The events of the previous night didn't have to change anything. She knew that Chuck wouldn't make it a bigger deal than it was, but Chuck wasn't necessarily the problem; it was the way he made her act and feel that was really hazardous. She'd never been that cavalier in her life, not even with Nate, and that scared her. He made her feel unlike herself. Besides, it was only a matter of time before Nate questioned her about the picture on gossip girl.

New York was so beautiful in the fall. She loved everything about the season, for it held her birthday, her favorite holiday, and some of the best fashion trends that the companies could offer. Not to mention the colors were perfect complements to her hair and eye color. Blair inhaled the brisk November air, deciding that she would simply start the eve of her birthday as a new woman. She smiled, happy with her choice, and began to walk to walk to the jeweler's.

As if he could feel her mentally releasing him, Chuck pulled up in his limo to disturb her. The window was lowered, and he was looking out at her with his usual smirk. However, the smirk took on an entirely new light thanks to their situation. She remembered kissing him where that smirk was, letting him kiss her most intimate places with that mouth, and she suddenly felt her skin go hot. She was no longer surrounded by the cool wind of autumn, but instead the intense heat of Chuck Bass. Blair felt vulnerable as he smirked at her, as though she were naked before him once again. She swallowed, trying not to think about the previous night and all of its dirty secrets.

"Well this is the last place I'd expect to find you," he called to her.

She avoided looking directly at him, fearing what it might do to her judgement. All the while she held a proud expression, determined to show him exactly how firm she was in her decision to mend things with Nate if she could. That decision didn't involve pursuing another scandalous night with Chuck Bass inside of her. Her body was still sore from the first time, "Go away, Chuck. I've been given orders practically from God himself to avoid you."

Chuck smirked and shook his head slightly, surprisingly turned on by the fact that she seemed so hellbent on dismissing him. The chase was back on, more provocative than ever in his eyes. He had his mind on her body, on the sweet noises she made and the desperate scratches on his back that had left several marks, "Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?"

She rolled her eyes, wishing that he wasn't so persistent, and said, "Sorry, but as is tradition on the day before my birthday, I'm heading to the jewelers to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and-"

"Nate? Oh, I don't think he'll be singing 'Happy Birthday' this year," Chuck said, slightly disgusted by the fact that she was then using Nate to push him away.

"No one knows that Nate and I broke up, and it's gonna stay that way so I can fix this, and I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew-"

"If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?" Chuck said, cutting her off for the second time. He marveled at how her face seemed to grow timid, as though he was actually getting to her. He hated using Nate to do so, but if she was going to play dirty than so was he. Dirty was his specialty.

"From this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?" she asked firmly. She was surprised by the certainty in her voice, hoping that it was enough to convince the both of them that the previous night was a complete mistake. She wanted to believe that so badly, though it was obvious that Chuck didn't feel the same way about it. He was almost dedicated, which made her want to laugh out loud. Chuck Bass was not dedicated to anything.

He shrugged slightly, looking up at her as he spoke, "Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I have been replaying over and over…"

Blair's face went crimson and her mouth went dry, "Well, erase the tape, because as far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Chuck scoffed slightly, figuring that the battle was lost but the war was far from over. It wasn't worth arguing with Blair in the streets where anyone could listen. He could imagine that she didn't want to enter the limo, for fear of a repeat offense. He relished that idea, and it caused him to simply retreat his forces to prepare for a much more extravagant attack soon enough.

"I'll see you at your party tonight."

Blair quickly shot back, "You're officially uninvited."

"Never stopped me before," he said, rolling up the window in defeat.

 _ **Speak of the devil, and he doth appear, wearing his trademark scarf. Careful, B. Hell hath no fury like a Chuck Bass scorned.  
**_

* * *

Nate sighed as he watched the minutes roll by. Blair's party was going on and it was only a matter of time before he would be too curious to resist calling her. She wasn't his anymore, so it really wasn't his place to question her and her actions. But he couldn't help himself from picturing the worst, from picturing some random guy at Victrola treating her terribly and dumping her off, half-naked in front of her building. It made something inside of him move, disturbed, as he thought of it.

He knew she'd be expecting him to call at midnight, as was tradition. There were lots of little traditions that they'd maintained (well, that Blair had maintained), and this was one of the few that he felt compelled to keep. He debated swinging by Kati's brother's place and wishing her a happy birthday in person, but he knew that it would only confuse things for himself. He didn't actually want her back, did he? Serena was with Dan. Serena was out of reach, so he decided that that truth was causing him to resort to missing Blair.

But there was something in her voice the night before, something about the way that she'd proclaimed her independence from him that mocked him. She said she didn't need him like his family did, and she was right. Was her realization of her lack of true craving for him simply a spark of his own desire for her? That'd be insane. He'd never been more curious about Blair than he was the moment he saw the picture of her.

Maybe he would call her. Maybe he'd see what the sound of her voice would do to him.

* * *

Nate would call, she just knew he would. He couldn't not call on her birthday. No matter what was going on between them, she had never thought him to be downright cruel. It was unfair that she was going through so much mental and physical turmoil at her own birthday party. She hadn't told Serena about any of it and that killed her in itself. But to not know what to do next? That was just not like her at all. Again, she _hated_ how Chuck brought that out in her. She hated that he showed her a side of herself that she'd never been accustomed to. It was exciting when it meant that he was pleasuring her, but otherwise it was terrifying. She couldn't control herself if she didn't understand herself.

"You nauseate me," Blair exclaimed as he stood beside her on the rooftop. She'd felt her self-control begin to slip the moment she heard his voice, and a jab like the one that had just pushed past her lips would hopefully be enough to scare him off.

It wasn't. Instead, it just seemed to fuel his anger and his lust all the more, "All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it. It's over."

Blair rolled her big brown eyes and scoffed slightly. She couldn't believe how easily he could throw Nate in her face, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

It was him who then scoffed. He couldn't believe that she was still pretending that what had happened in the limo wasn't incredible for both of them. He couldn't imagine being able to think about someone else after a night like the one they shared, "Yeah, right. You wish."

"No," she said suddenly, the truth dawning across her face. It was her worst nightmare, the nightmare that she had been fighting facing all day; Chuck Bass liked her. And she had no idea what to do. Nate was the one she truly wanted, right? Chuck was just an object of lust. He was one of her friends who, in a time of need, managed to soothe her. Oh, how he'd soothed her, "You wish."

"Please. You forget who you're talking to," he spat out acidly.

Shit, he couldn't have her thinking he had actual feelings for her. Her knowing wouldn't erase his fixation, of course, but he didn't want to want more than she did. And she clearly didn't want him over Nate right now. He felt like he was slipping as she continued to make assumptions about his feelings, the feelings he had so carefully concealed for the past several years.

"So do you," she said, her eyebrows raising slightly as her confidence seemed to be returning. He looked the look in her eyes whenever she realized her worth. She asked uncertainly, "Do you…like me?"

What did she even want the answer to be at this point? They were stepping closer together with each heated word, and she swallowed as she waited for his response. Again, Chuck Bass didn't like anyone, least of all girls who required boys to work for their affections.

"Define 'like'," he said, feeling that that answer seemed neutral enough for her to interpret it how she would. But it backfired almost immediately and he regretted it.

"You have got to be kidding me. I do not believe this," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Her face was torn, and he took in the sight of her while he could.

He watched as her breathing deepened. He watched her chest rise and fall slower and slower, and wanted his hands on her right then and there. There was nothing he wanted more, but he refrained from resorting to talk of sex. The subject of conversation was more serious than that, "How do you think I feel? I haven't slept. I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach, fluttering."

"Butterflies? No, No, No, No, No, No, No. This is not happening," she said, her voice sounding slightly broken. The last thing he wanted to do was trouble her, but in a way, he enjoyed the confusion she was feeling. She was obviously thinking about his body, too, for her eyes kept glancing over to it. She would look up and down, assessing him as he was her, and even her proud words couldn't mask that look in her eyes.

"Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am," he lied. What else was he supposed to do? He'd let his emotions slip and the only damage control when she didn't automatically reciprocate them was to pretend that they were unwanted. He had to pretend that she meant nothing and that he wasn't thinking about her every minute of the day now.

She was no better internally, but she had maintained enough control to not let her tongue mess anything up for her. Blair had worked hard to give off the impression that Nate was the only one who she wanted, the only one who could make her happy. It was difficult and growing increasingly more so now that Chuck wasn't acting like himself. What was she to do? Admit that she, for once in her life, didn't know what she wanted? Of course not. She was Blair Waldorf. She didn't second guess herself openly, and that wasn't going to change just because she couldn't stop thinking about him being inside of her so sweetly. She continued, "Chuck, you know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but those butterflies have got to be murdered."

"Fine," he said, his voice coming across more harshly than he'd meant it to, "It wasn't that great anyway."

That was a lie. That was an absolute lie and it tasted bad on his tongue. Blair sank back a little then, and he felt terrible. He wanted to kiss her, to reassure her that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her or her ability to make love. She'd been perfect.

"Thanks," she said coldly, and walked off to find Serena.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Nate was prepared. He knew exactly how he would ask her, and he would do so as soon as he had wished her a happy seventeenth birthday. It required him to suck up his pride for a moment, but it was worth it if it meant getting to the bottom of his feelings. He just wanted a little closure or a hint at something more. Either would satisfy him. He was so very confused. It was because of his confusion that he'd decided to not attend the party anyway. This was the most effective way, he was sure of it.

His phone began to ring, though instead of it being Blair, it was Jenny Humphrey. She was nice and her originality had been refreshing to him in the past week, which caused him to consider speaking with her despite his situation. He paused, his eyes narrowed slightly in hesitation, and he answered, "Hey, what's up?"

* * *

It was just after midnight and he hadn't called. Blair couldn't believe he hadn't called. Did that mean her choice had been made for her? Was she meant to just continue things with Chuck after last night? She didn't know. Something about the fact that the choice was, once again, being made for her seemed to bother her tremendously. She wanted to be free to make the decision without serious doubt following. Just once, that was all she wanted.

She'd been a mess but she'd still been beautiful throughout the night. Chuck was quickly finding a tenderness for her as he saw her eyes tearing and her self-worth crumbling. He entered the room, figuring she'd be with Serena or even Kati and Iz, but she wasn't. She was all alone, sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands and a few curls falling loose of their constraints. He approached her slowly, waiting for her to notice that he was there, ready to soothe her and remind her of the fact that she didn't need Nate to still be queen. He'd said some harsh words before, words that he wanted to take back. He sighed.

She looked up at him, seemingly surprised, and his control vanished as she spoke, "I'm not in the mood, Chuck. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever."

He felt the box in his hands grow heavier with anticipation, and he could admit with honesty that he'd never been more nervous around a girl, "Maybe it can be salvaged."

"Is that our sex tape?" she asked, secretly cursing herself for thinking about the pleasure his tongue had brought her while they were on a bed. He opened the box, revealing the very piece of jewelry that she'd expected Nate to buy her. Her lips parted in shock, and her eyes widened as she stared down at it, "It's the Erickson Beamon necklace. No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can. Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty," he said as he removed it from the box and fastened it around her neck. It was gorgeous, of course, but it was inferior to Blair herself. He watched as she expected her reflection in the mirror across from the bed, her fingers slowly rising the touch it. Her face was distraught, as though she didn't know what to make of it. He had been cruel to her earlier, and he wanted to erase the words he'd said from his memory, "I really am sorry."

Blair swallowed as she glanced from her own reflection to that of Chuck. This was surely a sign of what the universe wanted her to do, right? Nate hadn't called, Chuck had persisted. Nate hadn't gotten her a present, Chuck had gotten her _the_ present. Surely this wasn't a coincidence. She exhaled deeply, feeling a growing tension in her chest as she looked at him. He was unreadable. He'd never been romantic. He'd never been one to actually have feelings for someone, and she was special to him. She, Blair Waldorf, had seemingly broken Chuck Bass's cycle of habit. She remembered how wonderful the feeling of attention had been at Victrola, and as Chuck stared at her and the necklace, the necklace he had gotten for her, she felt that again. She felt undeniably beautiful and sought after. It was wonderful.

She turned to face him then, and all feelings of lust rushed through her being. The bed seemed to be a better, more comfortable place for two people to…yeah. She felt the universe really screaming at her then. She looked over his face, she looked at how his lips were slightly pursed in anticipation, how his dark eyes seemed to go on forever, and she blinked, "Thank you."

He smirked at her, and she smiled back. He was clearly incapable of smiling without it seeming a devious expression. It suited him, though, for he was a dark prince in his own right. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the boldness that presented itself around Chuck Bass, and she scooted closer to him on the bed.

He searched her face. What was she thinking? What did she want from him? He figured he'd found the answer as she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were sweet, like honey, and they felt wonderful against his. He'd never experienced anything so addictive as the feeling of Blair's lips. He'd been thinking about them all day, where he'd like them to be, what he would like them to be doing…

He felt himself begin to go hard at the thought of her, naked and unafraid, on top of him. Blair seemed to be thinking about the same thing, for she began to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue past the barrier of her sweet lips, conjuring a small moan from Blair. Her fingers rose and dove into his hair, pulling him in more. He loved that she seemed to want him just as much as he wanted her. He'd known that she would deny it at first and try to rekindle with Nate, but there were much larger forces at work with the two of them. They were Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. There was something extremely compatible about them. He moved his hands to rest on her hips, curious to see just what she wanted him to do.

She didn't know what she wanted him to do exactly. The memory of him fondling her breasts and pumping his fingers inside of her was a strong one, one that she feared was the ultimate crack in her self-control. She wanted him. All thoughts of the current situation with Nate disappeared and she succumbed to her desire for pleasure.

"I want you," she whispered against his lips as her hand slid between his legs. Oh yes, he was hard and ready for her. She could feel him clearly, and she could see it on his face when she backed away to look at him.

Fuck, she was perfect. Chuck began to remove his shirt, struggling to concentrate while Blair was stroking him through his pants. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. She was a goddess, watching him strip for her as she waited to taste his lips on hers once again. He was happy to give her just that and more. He removed his shoes and socks quickly.

Blair began to unfasten her dress. She'd taken a lot of pleasure in allowing Chuck to strip her the previous night, but she was frantic to be naked right now. She wanted him desperately to touch away the pain of the past twenty-four hours and bring in her birthday on an entirely new note. Chuck had removed his own top layers, revealing his perfect chest to her. She finished unzipping her dress and made quick work of sliding out of it. She wanted to be touching his chest, the small, perfect patch of hair there, and she wanted to be on top of him.

She was only in her lingerie, thigh highs, heels, and in the necklace that he'd taken so much pleasure in getting her. She immediately began to kiss him again, climbing on top of him to straddle him. He was painfully hard, ready to destroy her if she'd let him. He made quick work of his belt and managed to shrug off his pants without removing her from his lap.

She continued to kiss him sensually, all while moving her hips in a slight circle. Everything about this situation felt rushed and she loved it. She loved that he made her feel so desired and bold. It was new for her and she was quickly becoming accustomed to his attention and its effects on her. She felt his hands make their way to her back, where he slowly began to undo her lingerie. It was a beautiful piece, made of black lace, and she loved the way she felt in it almost as much as the way she felt with it being removed from her body by the hands of Chuck Bass. He ceased kissing her mouth and began to kiss the nape of her neck.

Her back slightly arched as he finished undoing the last of her clothing. He removed it promptly, taking in the sight of her perfect chest. He wanted to bury himself in her so badly, and felt her own removal of her panties on top of him. She was completely naked, besides the necklace, the thigh highs, and the flawless Christian Louboutin black pumps. God how he craved to be inside of her. She was so sexy.

He paused his kisses and muttered, "I need you, Waldorf."

"Ask and you shall receive, Bass," she joked carelessly. She helped him slide his boxers down over his hips and felt him kick them away promptly. She swallowed as she watched him reach for his jacket, remove the condom from the wrapper, and place it on himself. God, he was so big. She still wasn't sure how her small frame was able to accommodate him. But she began to kiss him deeply all the same, preparing herself for the pleasure to come.

With her still on top of him, he entered her. She released a small cry of pleasure, mixed slightly with pain from the fact that she was still physically recovering from the night before, and mouthed the word yes against his lips. He continued to thrust into her, still in that same positioning, and her hips began to follow his rhythm. She felt so good around his cock. And he felt so good inside of her. Blair was practically blinded by pleasure.

"Oh god, yes," she cooed. Chuck felt his control disintegrating around him, and his thrusts became faster and harder. His movements elicited little noises of pleasure and excitement from her, and he couldn't help but stare up at her, completely amazed. They continued in this way for several minutes, until she was already on the brink of her climax.

"Look at me, Blair," he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked down at his face as he continued to enter her and withdraw himself promptly. There was a vulnerability coupled with the eye contact they shared in that moment, and she found herself swallowing hard. Their connection felt more real than she'd thought it to be then.

Without removing himself from her or breaking their eye contact, he gripped the bottom of her thighs and quickly lifted her. She gasped, feeling his penetration go deeper than it had up to the point. He kissed each of her breasts then, flicking her nipples with his tongue. She moaned, running her small fingers through his thick dark hair. She wanted all he had to give and she made no secret of that, "Please, Chuck, please."

He paused, looking back up at her face. He was still holding her in the air, her legs wrapped around his center. He smirked up at her, "Tell me what you want."

"You," she said breathlessly.

"You want me to do what?" he asked, toying with her then. She groaned, wishing that he would continue the movements of his hips against hers.

The words didn't feel gentle on her tongue, "I want you to…to…"

His eyes brows rose as he waited, "Yes?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Yes ma'am," he continued to smirk. He laid her back against the bed, now on top of her. His thrusts grew hungrier, faster, and deeper. She cried his name several times, causing him to be that much closer to finishing. God, she was perfect.

He continued pumping his cock into her until she was practically screaming his name. He didn't care if anyone from the party heard; in fact, he hoped they heard. He wanted her to scream his name so loudly that all of Manhattan could hear how hard he was going. Blair cried out in release, and only a few moments later he did the same. He fell on the bed beside her, both of them laughing slightly as they shared a kiss.

Blair's entire body was singing. She felt disoriented, as though the drug of his cock had quite literally gotten her high. Her fingers flew up to touch the necklace around her neck. She was so disoriented from being fucked by Chuck Bass.

So disoriented, in fact, that she had failed to notice the several missed calls from Nate Archibald that lit up her phone.

* * *

 **Ok, has anyone else ever wondered what would have happened if Nate _had_ called Blair at midnight? I have! So from this point on I'm working with the idea that Nate does, in fact, want her back and that B now has to choose what to do. All of this accompanied by plenty of smut, of course. Let me know what you think!**


	5. A Morning Bath

Chapter Four: A Morning Bath

Blair's heart sank as she finally checked her phone. She'd left it untouched up until that point, for she hadn't wanted to witness whatever horrible blast gossip girl was surely going to send out in light of her situation with Nate. She wasn't mentally prepared to see that, so she had gotten dressed, sobered up from her night with Chuck, and shoved her phone into her clutch before checking it. And now that she'd slept off her anxiousness and checked her phone, her chest began to hurt. Nate had tried to call. Granted, it was technically past midnight, but not by much. She swallowed as she thought about what had kept her from receiving his call.

 _Chuck_. What did she want from Chuck? She certainly couldn't date Chuck Bass. He wasn't trustworthy. Honest, yes, but still not trustworthy. He'd never dated anyone. He'd never even tried to date someone, so why all of a sudden did he have such an interest in her, the girl who dated his best friend for years? Wouldn't it make more sense if he was trying something with Serena or someone else who could accommodate his more…carefree lifestyle. She didn't even like Chuck in that way. There was nothing but lust between them and she accepted that. Nate was the one she truly had feelings for and the only reason she had even slept with Chuck for the second night in a row was because Nate hadn't called her. She was lonely.

Oh, but Nate _had_ called. And thus, her real problem presented itself; how was she ever supposed to tell Nate about her activities for the past few days? And by activities she meant his best friend's naked body.

She forced all thoughts of Chuck's body out of her mind as she dialed Nate's number. Her heart was getting closer to pounding out of her chest with every passing second. There were no words to describe the anticipation and also the guilt that she felt.

"Blair? Hey," Nate said immediately after answering the call. He had been wondering what to say to her, how to even begin to decide how he felt. He blinked several times in attempt to dismiss his exhaustion. The call had woken him, but he didn't want Blair to know that. He cleared his throat quickly and added, "Happy birthday, by the way."

Blair smiled, "Thanks, I'm so sorry I missed your call. I was…well, Serena and I were busy playing that guitar game that Kati's brother has." _As if she would ever actually play that._

"Guitar Hero?" Nate asked, sounding both surprised and pleased.

"Uh, yes, that," Blair said, eager to change the subject of conversation. Her eagerness was, undoubtedly, birthed from her paranoia.

Nate nodded to himself, noting how even her voice sounded more distant. He wondered whether or not she would even want him after the way he'd treated her. Nonetheless, he felt compelled to explore her feelings toward him, "I'm sorry I didn't call right at midnight like I should have. Like I always do. I was busy talking with my…mother."

Blair's stomach was fluttering so much that she didn't register his pause before the word mother. She searched her thoughts, wondering whether or not she would need to tell him about Chuck at all. It would just complicate things, right? And she knew that Chuck didn't want to lose his friendship with Nate. Everything would work out in her favor if she played her cards right.

But she couldn't surrender just yet. She wanted him to know that the stunt he pulled with Serena at the Shepard wedding would not be a forgivable offense if they were going to try things again. She wouldn't tolerate such impropriety. But she wasn't truly worried about him looking to other girls, because she realized that she no longer needed to be opposed to having sex. It had been a wonderful experience thus far, and she was confident that it would be even better with the guy that she had been in love with forever. Well, almost convinced.

"Um Blair, do you think we've been a little- a little hasty with the whole breakup?" Nate asked, a certain vulnerability in his voice that he wasn't used to when talking to Blair. He was almost nervous to bring it up, as if she hadn't been all over him only two days before.

"I- I don't know, Nate. Um, it was a pretty difficult decision," she said, trying not to let her excitement bleed through to her voice.

Nate sank down slightly, his pride scorned at the sound of her uncertainty, "Yeah, look, I-I totally understand. I'm sorry. I, um, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Uh, but we do have a lot of history together, and, uh, it was in the heat of the moment, but you'd have to be willing to really work for it," she said, biting her lip with nervousness. _You'll have to show as much effort as Chuck had with the Erikson Beamon necklace, in fact._

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said, grabbing at the words of encouragement. There was something obviously different about her and he could sense that he had been wrong. She was worth his attention and his effort, "Listen, we'll just take it slow and see how it goes."

She beamed up at her ceiling, wanting to see him as soon as she could, "Do you think you'd be able to make it over for lunch today, Nate? I could have Dorota make some of your favorites, if you'd want to."

Nate smiled, "Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. I mean, I'd be honored to see the birthday girl. And hey, since I couldn't make the party, you can tell me all about it."

Blair froze, a lump suddenly appearing in her throat. She coughed, unable to shake the uneasiness she suddenly felt, and replied hoarsely, "Uh, yes, of course. I'll see you around twelve-thirty, then."

"I'll be there," he said and hung up promptly.

* * *

Chuck got high almost every morning. He and Nate would smoke in the late morning and he would drink in the evening, and repeat the process all over again. Nate wasn't a big drinker and certainly didn't have as high of a tolerance as Chuck did, so he preferred to do his drinking alone. And that particular morning, he'd wished he'd done his smoking alone too.

"Hey, so, uh, has Blair mentioned anything about the other night? Or did you see her with anybody at Victrola?" Nate asked after taking a long hit of the joint.

Chuck watched him cough slightly and studied his face. There was something curious about Nate's blue eyes that was extremely unsettling. Chuck inhaled deeply, feeling absolutely none of the high that he so desperately needed if they were going to talk about Blair, and asked, "Why? Are you having remorse sex fantasies about your ex?"

"What? No, man, it's just…something's different. I feel different. And ever since that gossip girl blast the night we - the night we broke up, I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know why," Nate said softly. He couldn't understand why he'd developed a sudden interest in Blair but he had. And he felt that if he was going to give it an honest shot with her, he was going to need to prepare himself for what might have happened, "And when she called me this morning, she just sounded, I don't know, lighter. Happier. Less Blair."

Chuck swallowed, deciding that the joint was a hopeless case when it came to making him feel better than morning, "She called you?"

Nate nodded, "Oh, yeah, I tried to call her last night. She was just returning my call this morning."

"Did she say why she couldn't answer last night?" Chuck asked, feeling his mouth growing increasingly more dry.

Nate shrugged slightly, "She was with Serena. Why? Weren't you there?"

"Must have been after I left. This blonde at Victrola was more worthy of my time," Chuck lied. There was no one more worthy than Blair.

"Well, anyway, Blair and I are having lunch for her birthday. Who knows how that'll go," Nate said, obviously not sensing Chuck's discomfort, "But she did tell me I'd have to work for her, so maybe nothing happened at Victrola. Wouldn't be the first time gossip girl got something wrong, would it?"

* * *

"But Miss Blair, have you talk to Mister Chuck about-" Dorota began immediately after Blair's request for lunch.

"No, and I don't believe it to be any of his concern anyway," Blair said, smoothing down the bottom of her nightgown with her perfectly manicured fingers. She bit back her thoughts of Chuck as quickly as she dismissed her maid's curiosity, "And I don't think that your opinion of my recent choices should affect your work today, either. You know that what Chuck and I shared wasn't some deep, emotional affair, but just a few heated moments of passion that we can put behind us now."

"Miss Blair I don't think Mister Chuck take news so easy-"

"Don't even say his name today, Dorota. I don't want the mention of Chuck Bass to ruin my birthday," Blair said firmly.

"But Miss Blair-"

"No! Just start making lunch. I'm going to take a bath. Text me if you have any additional questions," Blair said, noticing that the time was already much later than she thought.

There were very few things that Blair didn't tell Dorota, for in order to serve her well, Dorota had to be able to understand her and her needs. Her current needs were, of course, to secure Nate and to prepare herself for the extermination of those memories with Chuck. There was something inside of her that knew Chuck wasn't going to take it lightly, and for that reason she was avoiding his messages.

* * *

Blair allowed the hot water to soothe her sore muscles. She'd added pink rose petals to her bath for atmosphere, and lit candles that smelled like lavender and honey. She wanted the water to scrub away all traces of the previous two nights, though she knew that she'd never be able to forget them. There was just something about his touch, his kisses, and his cock that would be ingrained in her memory forever. Even in the bath, by herself, she felt herself crave him.

But that couldn't happen anymore. She felt it in her core that she didn't need him. She was determined that after she slept with Nate she would no longer lust over Chuck Bass. They would go back to being friends once again. It would all work out and she and Nate would be fine. However, she'd been telling herself the same thing only twenty-four hours beforehand, and she'd still ended up with Chuck inside of her body and her mind.

Her phone lit up, and she immediately grabbed at it.

 _Message from Dorota: Someone here to see you, Miss Blair._

Blair smiled widely and wiggled her toes around in excitement. The water danced around her, the rose petals pooling around her legs and her breasts. This was it. She felt a shot of anxiety run through her system at the thought of Nate touching her instead of Chuck, but there was a firm part of her mind that knew that this was what she wanted. She wanted Nate. She knew, deep down, that Nate was meant for her. But if he was, then why couldn't she want him that way? She ignored her inner turmoil.

 _Message from B: Thank you, Dorota, I've been expecting him. Send him up._

 _Message from Dorota: You are sure, Miss Blair?_

 _Message from B: Just do it, please._

She inhaled sharply and silently spoke words of encouragement to herself. Her mother was out, Dorota knew not to disturb her, and Serena was off somewhere in Brooklyn. Nobody would disturb them. Nobody would care to, even, except-

"I've dreamt about something along these lines, though I believe you were scrubbing me in some pretty sensitive areas," she heard a deep voice say as the bathroom door slowly swung open. Chuck stepped in, his normal smirk on his handsome lips. Those lips taunted her so. Even then her rebellious body ached for him despite her mind.

Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to cover her chest out of habit, "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

"Oh, don't bother, Waldorf, I have the image memorized," he said, referring to her chest. She swallowed, trying desperately to hide her delight in his fixation, "We need to have a discussion about Nathaniel."

Blair noticed that his voice dropped dangerously low as it uttered the name of his best friend. She didn't like this topic of conversation, and she especially didn't like it while Chuck's eyes were raking over her bare skin. She felt vulnerable as he leaned against the closed door, fully clothed, mocking her.

But god she was beautiful. Even then, while Chuck was angry with her and unsure of what she was going to do about him, he couldn't help but admire her. Her porcelain skin glowed in the light of her candles, and the small drops of water seemed to roll off of her body with an amazing amount of grace. She commanded his attention, and he was certain that even if there were fifty other naked women in the bathroom with them, he would only want her.

She knew none of his feelings in that moment, though, and spat acidly, "And you couldn't wait until I was dressed and ready to do so?"

Chuck smiled, though it was a menacing smile. There was nothing warm or happy about it. Instead, it was as though he was laughing at himself in an ironic fashion, "Now, where's the fun in that? Besides, Nate will be here by the time you're 'dressed and ready', but something tells me that one of those won't last long when he gets here."

Blair's lips parted in protest, but she decided to carefully consider her next words before they were uttered. He wasn't wrong, but something about his accusation put a sour taste in her mouth. She wanted him to look at her the way he had when they made love for the first time. The fondness was still there somewhere, but there was also something else in his dark brown eyes as she met their gaze. There was a coldness there. She'd had the same coldness in her eyes the night that Nate had told her about him and Serena. It was a combination of the pain brought on by dishonesty and the jealousy that came with not being enough. She felt her heart lurch.

Her breathing became labored as she asked, "Why are you doing this, Chuck? What do you want from me?"

He shrugged slightly and took a step toward her. His hands found his pockets as he did so, and the corners of his mouth were tugged upward by the sudden spark in his eyes, "The same thing you want from me."

"I don't want-"

"Yes, you do, or the past two nights wouldn't have happened. Deny it if you want, but I know you. I know that you're Blair Waldorf and you don't just give in to people unless you want to," he said. Chuck watched her face soften at his words, and he added, "It's the same way I am."

Blair's brows shot up in surprise, "Because we are so much alike, right?"

He took another few steps toward her, to the point where he was close enough that she could smell his cologne over the smell of her soaps. He looked over her body quickly, "Yeah, actually. We are. We both care about Nate and we both are hurting him."

"See, but that's the thing, I don't want to hurt him anymore," Blair said, slowly rising from the tub with her robe in sight behind him, "This can't continue. I love him."

Chuck snorted, "Ok, Waldorf."

She clenched her teeth, "Don't believe me?"

"I'll start believing you when you start believing yourself," he countered. Her cheeks went red with frustration.

"Well, believe what you want, Bass, it doesn't change my mind either way," she said, breaking the short amount of eye contact they'd had during their conversation.

"Look at me and tell me you love him and my efforts are pointless," Chuck said simply, as though he weren't demanding a complete loss of self-control on her behalf. He smiled as he realized he had her right where he wanted her.

"I don't have to do that if I don't want to. I don't bend to people's demands, remember?" she argued firmly.

"Look at me, Blair," he said, his tone mimicking that of the one he'd used the night before to say those very same words in a very different context. It was soft and subtle, yet powerful. It knocked the wind out of her to hear him say those words to her, and she couldn't force her eyes to disobey.

Chuck smirked slightly and took enough steps to put him at the edge of the tub. He removed his jacket, revealing a simple light pink Stella McCartney button down shirt. He slowly rolled up his left sleeve, his eyes locked on his face the entire time. He leaned down, his fingers making their way into the water of the tub, searching for her hidden depths that he couldn't get enough of. He quickly touched the inside of her thigh and, in only a few short seconds, found her entrance with his fingers.

"I- I…" she started.

There was a small knock on the bathroom door, followed by the sound of the earth-shattering voice of Nate Archibald, "Blair? Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, nobody, I'll be out in a minute, please don't come in," she called sheepishly as she sank down into the water. What a mess she'd gotten herself into. She added, "Could you wait downstairs, Nate? Lunch should be ready. Ask Dorota."

Chuck slid two fingers into her and she twitched beneath his touch. It was magnetic, the pull between the two of them. He watched her face morph with the pleasure he made her feel, and once again he demanded, "Say you love him and that I should give up."

Blair's eyes rolled back as she felt the rolls of sweet satisfaction coursing through her body. It was amazing, the way his fingers felt. She couldn't deny his that. She swallowed, then, feeling that he was being completely unfair in his requests of her. She shook her head, "I don't know that I can."

Chuck smirked with triumph, "And why is that?"

Her eyes narrowed, "This is cheating, Bass."

He shrugged and planted a heated kiss on her lips, "That's all I needed to hear."

With that, he rose from the tub. He quickly slid into his jacket and winked at her on his way out of the bathroom door. She mourned the loss of his touch, and a sudden realization came over her as she thought about what Nate would think when he saw his best friend leaving the bathroom as Blair was in there bathing.

"Chuck! Don't let him see you!" she whispered.

He stuck his head in one last time and replied, "My perversions include secrecy, Waldorf, don't worry. I'm not that masochistic, anyway."

* * *

 **Hello darlings, so this is only the beginning of what I have in store for Chuck and Blair now that Nate has decided that he wants Blair back earlier than he did in the show. I have lots of steamy scenes, unexpected turns, and interesting conversations planned! I hope you guys enjoy reading these as much as I am enjoying writing them!**

 **Xoxo, M**


	6. Two Can Keep A Secret

Chapter Five: Two can keep a secret

 _ **Thanksgiving came and went, but not without its fair share of delicious gossip. From what I hear, Blair was unable to enjoy the company of both of her two favorite men during this holiday season. Poor B, trouble in paradise perhaps? Xoxo.**_

Blair threw her phone onto her bed and let out a deep sigh. Serena would be over in a few minutes. Serena would know what to do about Nate. However, Blair knew that that meant she would have to tell her best friend about the night at Victrola. And the night of her party. And the day in her bathtub. Nobody even knew that she and Nate broke up, because they had both agreed that it would be easier if it was not public knowledge. Chuck was ok with it, so it seemed, because then it added an air of mystery to their complicated situation. She could tell he was growing restless, though.

But Gossip Girl didn't know about Chuck, so the other half of Blair's 'two favorite men' could only be her father. She sighed as she thought of how selfish her mother had been. Eleanor had argued that she couldn't handle seeing him, and maybe Blair was being insensitive, but she'd wished her mom had just told her what was going on. It wasn't fair to keep her in the dark like that, with her hopes up and her pumpkin pie unmade. There were just certain things that she couldn't handle and not having her father around was one of them. Not having her best friend around in a time of need was another.

She picked up her phone, a lump in her throat, and dialed.

"S? I need to see you. I can't do this, and there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

Chuck stared down at the flow of city life below him. Normally, he would be ushering out a woman or two as the morning sun was waking to greet him. Not now. He hadn't been able to enjoy the company of another woman since he had been with Blair. He couldn't even find it in him to try. So, the night before, he'd been desperate.

Nate stirred on the couch. Chuck only had one other best friend besides Nathaniel and that was Blair. If he'd called her in the middle of the night because he was lonely and needing a friendly presence, she would have assumed he was asking for more. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea, even if she definitely would have been irresistible. But being around Nate did make him feel a little like shit. He wasn't being honest with his best friend about the circumstances he'd been in while Nate and Blair had been broken up. He had barely spoken to either of them over the holiday, which had been borderline unbearable, but he had to sort out his thoughts. Blair hadn't told him to give up. She was interested in the game that they were playing and he was going to show her just how competitive he could be.

Nate cleared his throat as he sat up, "Are you ready to talk about what's up, Chuck? Did something happen with your dad?"

Chuck continued to stare down at the city, feeling like a pig, and replied, "Sure."

* * *

"Wait…you guys broke up?" Serena asked slowly, a look of complete confusion dawning across her gorgeous face. Blair frowned, clearly annoyed that her best friend wasn't catching on as quickly as she'd hoped.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Blair snapped, throwing herself onto the duvet of her bed.

"But why?" the blonde asked, coming to sit beside her on the bed. A comforting hand found Blair's shoulder, "I thought you guys had worked everything out?"

"We had. I don't know, Serena, I just feel completely lost. And I'm Blair Waldorf, I'm supposed to have a plan for everything, and this wasn't part of my plan. None of this was," Blair said in defeat. Her big brown eyes were being tempted with tears at the thought of the situation.

Serena's brows knitted and her nose scrunched up, "Is there more to the story?"

Blair bit her lip, but decided not to continue to tell her best friend of her recent endeavors, "No, no, just Nate and my mother. At the same time. Everything just feels like it's crumbling."

Serena sighed, "But he wants you back, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what he wants," Blair lied, "I just don't know what I'm doing."

"I think you are severely overthinking this whole thing. I'm pretty sure Nate misses you, B. And I know your father wishes he could be here, too. You shouldn't let these things stress you out so much," Serena said lightly. Her voice was warm and soothing in a way that Blair knew she herself could never master. It was comforting to say the least.

 _I'm only overthinking the fact that I'd rather have Chuck Bass's body against mine than worry about Nate._ Blair swallowed hard as she fought back the thoughts. It was true. She couldn't stop thinking about the casual smirk, the perfectly knotted bow ties, and the large, gentle hands that never failed to mark their territory. She shuddered.

Serena bit the inside of her cheek and adjusted to sit with her legs crossed on the bed. Blair was obviously distressed about more than just the break up with Nate, but she wasn't going to cross a boundary without permission. She wanted B to be honest with her, and she tried to mentally assess all of the possible stressors in Blair's life. Nate. Her Dad. Yale. Their own friendship. Cotillion.

"Are you worried about who's going to escort you to Cotillion?" Serena probed.

Blair felt the tension in her body release. Cotillion was the perfect scape goat. It was something that had always been important to her, something that the two of them had talked about for years, that Blair had honestly not allowed herself to stress over in light of everything else. However, Serena was more simpleminded than Blair, and obviously wasn't going to suspect anything more than the obvious.

Blair let a soft, artificial smile touch her lips as she looked up at her blonde best friend, "Is it that obvious?"

Serena smiled knowingly, proud of herself for knowing B so well. Blair was just glad that there was an outlet for her stress without admitting to Serena that she had been deflowered by the king of deflowering. How incredibly stupid of her. Serena, though she had her fair share of past mistakes, had never even resorted to the likes of Chuck Bass. There were just certain things that the queens of Constance could not do, and Chuck Bass was at the very top of that list. Blair groaned and propped her head up with an outstretched arm.

"Nate would absolutely take you, you know," Serena said, a few of her fingers running themselves through Blair's semi-matted curls, "It's only been the plan since, what? Kindergarten?"

"Yeah, but…I don't want to be his pity date," Blair said, falsifying her confession. If she made it sound like she was unsure about Nate and Nate alone, it was a sounder act of judgement, right? Her fake stress could be justified, right?

Serena shook her head, "You know he wouldn't do that. Nate loves you. And any guy would be lucky to have Blair Waldorf on his arm at Cotillion."

"I'm aware of this," Blair said, shamelessly admitting that she was going to be one of the most undeniable beauties there, "But it doesn't change the fact that Nate has always liked _you_ , S." _And the casual fact that Chuck Bass might want to date me after said deflowering._

"First of all, no. Inaccurate. I was just an object of lust for him," Serena said, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Blair felt something rip at her confidence then, and they both moved on as the blonde continued, "But anyway, I'm with Dan. And you've always been with Nate. He can't deny that he loves you after all you two have been through."

Blair paused. Chuck was just an object of lust for her, she had accepted that as reasoning the morning after they'd…yeah. He was. She didn't constantly think about the way his voice made her heart dance or the way his dark amber eyes seemed to linger deliciously whenever they were together. She didn't dwell on the sweet gratification he always paid her after a successful triumph over their inferiors, and she didn't wonder what it would be like to be the object of his constant affection. She didn't picture them in her room with Grace Kelly and Jimmy Stewart on the screen of her television, while they clearly were _not_ watching the movie.

And maybe, just maybe, if she continued to tell herself that she didn't think about those things, it would be convincing.

Blair couldn't help herself, "I don't know if I want to go with Nate…"

Serena froze, and looked back over at Blair, who was now sitting up beside her on the bed. She was running her hands through her long, dark curls and staring the duvet. Her lips were parted slightly, as though she wanted to say more but couldn't make the words come out. Serena could notice a sudden air of confusion, of doubt, but there was no visible difference.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blair?"

Blair rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, "I'm serious."

"I know, and that's why I'm confused," Serena said slowly, "Why?"

Blair shrugged, "I just, I don't know. There are some very real reasons why we broke up. And I feel different. I just don't know what I want right now and that's scary to me." _Which isn't a lie, but it isn't the entire truth either._

Serena's eyes widened apologetically, "Oh, B, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how…how seriously crazy this whole thing has been for you. I've never gone through something like this."

Blair nodded, "It's ok. I just needed someone to talk to about it before I went insane. And Dorota is too partial to the feelings of others for these matters."

Serena smiled at that comment, seeing a little bit of the familiar Blair that she was used to, "I get it. I do. And, hey, if you really don't want to go with Nate, I'm sure there are plenty of suitors just dying to take you. We can choose the perfect one. I can go ahead "

Blair smiled gratefully, "Perfect. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, B."

* * *

"Chuck!" a feminine voice called from behind him. He paused. The voice was too husky to be Blair, but too familiar to be anyone other than-

"Serena," he said coolly, turning to face her. His signature scarf billowed slightly in the late autumn breeze. The blonde seemed slightly breathless, several strands of loose blonde hair had fallen into her face, and her cheeks were flushed. He arched a brow, "Did you walk here from Brooklyn?"

Serena frowned, "You are just as bad as Blair, you know."

He gulped. _Oh, Blair is pretty bad, you just don't know the extent of that._

"I'm assuming you're here for a reason," he said, a smirked dancing across his proud lips, "Unless you've finally come to the realization that you just enjoy my good company."

"Hard pass," Serena said, shoving him back slightly. She was hardly offended by his flirtatiousness. She believed that some of Chuck's first words had been sexual innuendos, for they seemed to roll off his tongue as naturally as anything else. She swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Blair told me what's going on."

Chuck felt his heart stop beating. If Blair was confiding in Serena, the game must be over. Blair wasn't one to share her tactics with others until the plan had already commenced. He hadn't seen her since the day when she was in the tub. He had barely texted her. He was waiting for her approval, for her to allow him to pursue her relentlessly. It hadn't happened yet, and if she was sharing intimate details with others, then he was done for. He knew it.

"She did…and what did she say, exactly?" Chuck asked, trying to keep calm.

Serena stomped her foot on the ground lightly, "I'm positive Nate's already told you about what's going on with them."

He felt a wash of relief sweep through his being, "Oh-oh yes, he has. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't, um, giving any sacred information away."

"I'm her best friend. She tells me everything."

Chuck couldn't help but smile to himself. The best part was that she wasn't even aware of how ironic she was being, "Right. Of course." _Because I'm sure she's told you how we had sex twice in the first day and a half of her being single._

"Anyway, she expressed her desire to be escorted by someone other than Nate at Cotillion," Serena said, her love towards her best friend clearly pouring other through her words. She watched Chuck's face slightly harden, and he wet his lips in uncertainty. She was sure that Chuck was feeling just as uncomfortable as she was, being the friends trapped in between. It was like a cruel custody battle that neither of them wanted to be in.

Chuck's throat felt dry, "Did she say who?"

Serena shook her head, "No one in particular. She just doesn't think she wants to go with Nate. I, personally, just think she's under a lot of stress right now and isn't sure what to do. I think we should do something about it."

His brows knitted, "Such as?"

"Remind her of how she really feels," Serena said, a proud grin appearing on her face.

Chuck didn't like that idea one bit, but he continued to humor her, "How?"

"We can help them get back together. I have an idea," Serena said.

Chuck realized how much he truly didn't want to hear her idea, but he cared too much about Blair and the secrecy of their game to give it away by telling Serena. He just stood there, his eyes communicated that he was interested in the idea, and he waited to be repulsed.

"Escort Blair to Cotillion," Serena said simply, as though that didn't require an enormous amount of effort and convincing. He stared at her in disbelief, unsure of how his company was expected to push Blair toward Nathaniel once again. She added, "And I'll ask Nate to escort me, I know that Dan wouldn't want to go anyway. That way neither of them is being distracted by another date, and we can get them to talk things through once and for all. I mean, it will require us to plan a few things out, of course, but I think we can handle that."

Chuck waited to answer her, sifting through his thoughts to find the perfect response. On the one hand, Serena had never been a clever woman. He doubted that she possessed the means necessary to unravel a well-developed scheme such as the one she had in mind. There was no doubt that she meant well, but it just wasn't amongst her strengths. Escorting Blair would be an interesting twist in the game he meant to play with her. He meant to show her that he knew her body and her mind, he could make her feel things that she had never experienced. He would shower her with gifts, affection, and never ending pleasure. He knew he was up for the challenge, and he didn't feel poorly about using Serena's pathetic scheme to get his own way.

He smirked at her, "Of course we can."

* * *

 **Hello, my dears. So this chapter was just sort of meant to set the stage for what is to come. I regret to write an ENTIRE chapter without a single Chuck and Blair interaction, but I found that it just simply had to be done in order to make other things possible. I hope you enjoy! Xoxo, M.**


	7. Let Me Show You

Chapter Six: Let me show you

Blair stepped out of the building and was immediately greeted by the sweet weather. It was nearing Cotillion, an event she'd always dreamed of, and one that she had put little thought into prior to that exact afternoon. There was something stifling in the air around her, something that was restricting her breath and her ability to think clearly. She wanted to swoon the moment she saw the smooth black limo at the edge of the curb, though she refrained from doing so. She felt the cool wind whipping at the hem of her Constance Billiard uniform skirt in rebellion, as if the universe knew just how badly she'd been craving his touch. But she ignored her impulses and smoothed down the skirt she was attempting to concentrate on. It was a simple enough pattern, a modest length, and went with her favorite Dior black pumps. If nothing else, that was enough to satisfy her. She swallowed hard as she settled into that logic.

Chuck watched her from inside the limo. The wind was his friend, giving him a small peak at her creamy thighs, and a blush rose to her cheeks as a result. He yearned for the feeling to be under that skirt, but even scarier was the feeling of wanting to assure her that she had no reason to blush. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen (and he had seen a lot of her). She was absolutely perfect, from the way she rolled her prideful brown eyes to the way she genuinely smiled when he'd given her the necklace. He wanted to make her smile, he wanted to make her happy, and that was a new territory for him. Chuck Bass didn't do feelings and he certainly didn't do relationships. What was Blair Waldorf that every other girl wasn't? Equal.

She knew he was watching her, and she believed she knew why. He was waiting for her in the limo. He didn't even need to roll down the window to try and tempt her inside, for she had prepared for his coming to her. They had barely spoken since the afternoon in the bathroom, which had been before thanksgiving, and she was interested to hear how he planned on seducing her. And she was almost as equally interested in her own reaction to such efforts. Nate had been a sweetheart for the past few weeks, of course, but she was struggling to see why she preferred him. She was quickly realizing she didn't. Much to Nate's chagrin, gossip girl had released a blast earlier in the week that detailed the peaceful break up between the two of them, and the minions had been cornering Blair every moment they could to ask if he was still going to escort her to Cotillion.

Penelope, Iz, and Hazel gathered around her as she exited the gates of the school. Their eyes were hopeful and expectant, as though Blair was going to share something new and devious for them as she did every other day. However, all she could concentrate on was the limo and the dark prince it held. She swallowed, hard.

"Ladies, I have a specific task for you that is going to require a crucial amount of discretion _and_ effort," Blair said, her eyes never leaving the limo.

Hazel blinked, "Ok, what is it?"

Blair inhaled the cold air, "I have decided against allowing Nate to escort me to Cotillion. Now, as you know, this is not common knowledge, and if gossip girl happens to catch wind of it, I will know exactly who is worthy of the punishments I have planned already."

All three of their eyes widened, and Penelope's voice was filled with an undoubtable hope, "And you want us to…help find the perfect date?"

Blair smiled, satisfied. She knew that Serena had offered, but Serena liked Dan Humphrey. Her head was obviously in no place to make any sort of judgements about the male species at the moment, "Dorota is already sorting through the possible candidates as we speak. I've arranged for some deep tissue massages and martinis for tonight's festivities, as long as we are successful. Fair wages for fair work. Are we clear?"

They all nodded, and Iz asked, "Are we starting now?"

Blair stared at the limo, "Um, well, actually, I have a…a meeting beforehand. I will meet you ladies at my place in about an hour." _An hour was a safe estimate, right?_

Chuck watched her dismiss the wannabes and head intently towards the limo. He braced himself for the amount of courage and self-control he was going to have to exhibit if all was to go according to plan. However, with Blair's cherry red lips and perfect curves, there were few things he wanted more than to devour her. He bit his lower lip as she opened the door and slid into the seat next to him.

She smelled wonderful, like vanilla and strawberries. Her hair was pulled back from her face by a beautiful silk headband, a few rogue curls knocked loose from the restraints by the wind outside. There was something wanton in her eyes that he had to search for, and once he found it, he felt his stomach tighten. Fuck she was beautiful.

But there was a deeper game here that he was attempting to play. He tried to convince himself that waiting to have her would increase the pleasure, and that it was worth not giving in if it meant achieving a much larger goal. He wanted her the way she had claimed to want Nate all those years, but he knew his affections were legitimate even if that terrified him. Blair just hadn't been exposed to that kind of passion yet, but she would be soon if he played his cards right.

Blair was wondering if her desires were obvious. He managed to ignite a fire inside of her that she loved to hate. She didn't want to want him, at all. He wasn't Nate. He wasn't a gentleman; he was dark and devilish, drinking her in with his eyes before saying anything. She gulped slightly, wondering if she would even be able to control herself in that limo.

"What do you want, Bass?" she asked, pretending not to know his intentions.

In fact, she didn't. He smirked slightly, and his hand came to rest on her knee, "I have a proposition for you."

She tried to ignore the heat of his touch and simply glanced up at his mouth as she spoke, "What kind of proposition?"

"Well, in light of recent events, I see you are in need of an escort to Cotillion," he said simply. He watched her face twist slightly in confusion.

"And you think I want _you_ to escort me?" she asked, practically snorting.

He breathed evenly, "I think you want me to do a lot of things, Waldorf, but I'm not sure this thing has crossed your mind just yet."

"I'm listening," she said, the heat rising to her cheeks.

"There is an incredible amount of pressure on you to find the perfect escort in the wake of your break up with Nathaniel. Everyone is expecting you to take the easy way out and just go with him. Of course, they don't know the Blair that I do, they don't know how strong and independent you truly are. Show them."

She listened carefully to the way his voice drew out her name slightly, finding it hard to pay attention to much else. But she managed, "Already ahead of you on that, actually, the minions are scouting out the perfect escort as we speak."

Chuck inhaled sharply, slightly thrown off by her progressive attitude towards Nate. He hadn't expected her to be that far in her acceptance of their break up, but there she was, "What if I were to tell you that Nate, too, has already found the perfect young woman to escort."

"Wait, he's…he's still going?" Blair asked, unexpectedly concerned by this.

"Oh, yes, he's still going. With Serena, in fact," Chuck stated, using her pain to draw her out into the open where he could plant the seed of revenge, "And wouldn't it be the perfect scheme to watch his face just twist with jealousy if I were to be your escort? All while also showing the world that you are the queen and you are not broken."

Blair found herself torn. She wasn't sure how to take the fact that after everything, Serena hadn't told her she was going with Nate. In fact, she'd been the one who sat with her and agreed that it was a good idea for Blair to go with someone else. And there, in the limo, Blair felt that boiling over her system. She wanted to upstage Serena. It would hurt Nate to see her with Chuck. It would shock everyone else. Was she bold enough for that? Truly?

"And what is in it for you?"

He paused, finding his vulnerability, "I want you to see what I can make you feel. Of course, I'm perfectly fine with helping you complete a successful mind game with our best friends. But afterwards, I want the night. I want you to surrender to pleasure and let me show you just how great it can be."

His lips were growing closer to hers with every passing word, and Blair found herself growing lightheaded. Those perfect, perfect lips were seeking out her own. This was what she had been hoping would happen, though she would never admit to it. He was just so damn attractive to her, literally out of nowhere. She never stopped thinking about him.

He knew what she wanted, and he was happy to oblige. He leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. There were so many things about her that made him want to forget the deal and just show her pleasure in the limo. Her lips were soft, her skin was soft, her hair was soft, but she…was strong and passionate and everything he could ever hope for. He teased her lips with his tongue before sucking and biting at her bottom lip. She shuddered slightly, sliding a hand into his lap and feeling him, already hard for her. She grinned against his lips and continued to torture him.

Chuck lost his breath as she did so. She was so perfect, and though she'd only had sex twice, she was a natural. She did everything flawlessly, and he wanted to just bend her over and take her at the thought of her natural talents. But he wanted to wait to show her.

He allowed the kiss to deepen, their tongues sparring, their hands exploring, and their bodies beginning to grind against one another as they had the very first time he'd seduced her in the limo. Everything felt so right that it was nearly impossible for him to halt it. Nearly.

He pulled back from the kiss and straightened his uniform tie, "I suppose you should tell your minions that their efforts are unnecessary now, Waldorf."

Blair looked stunned and a little disappointed, "But-"

"I told you. After Cotillion. Until then, I want you to just picture all of the things we could be, all the of things we could do if you would just let us happen," Chuck said, a smirk dancing across his lips.

Blair swallowed, realizing just how serious he was. _Well fuck._


	8. Every Dark Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Hey Upper East Siders! So, I'm aware that you all enjoy the smut just as much as I do, and though in the previous chapter Chuck decided to hold out on her, I promise the best is yet to come! Remain hopeful, I promise I've sprinkled some goodies in the next few chapters leading up to Cotillion. As always, reviews are appreciated. Xoxo, M**

Chapter Seven: Every Dark Cloud Has a _Silver_ Lining

"Are you…not going with Dan?" Nate asked as Serena examined his facial expression with an intensity that mimicked Chuck. Her messy blonde hair was pulled away from her face, framing the perfect oval shape and complementing her tan skin. It was early December and still Serena van der Woodsen managed to look like a sweet summer beauty: blonde, tan, and beautiful. Nate couldn't help but just bask in her beauty. It was warm and sweet. There was something comfortable about being around her and something comfortable about getting closer than he should whenever they were together. Though he knew, deep down, that Blair was the one he was really meant to be with, he couldn't help but look at Serena in awe.

She noticed his eyes lingering on her face a little longer than she was comfortable with. She shifted uncomfortably, twirling her spoon around in her gelato and answering, "Yeah it's just not really his thing. I know he won't mind. He might even thank me for it, who knows."

Nate doubted that. Everyone knew about his past with Serena, but even besides that, it was hard for any guy to look at Serena and not be attracted to her. It was for that reason that she was normally wild, but the more mild-mannered Serena would never betray Dan. He knew that. He respected that, even if it did put a sour taste in his mouth. He'd betrayed Blair, he highly doubted that she would be comfortable with him escorting Serena.

"Won't this hurt Blair, though? Isn't that what everyone has been telling me to avoid all these years?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Serena felt a sting of regret in her stomach, but answered coolly, "She already has an escort, Nate. I'm sure she will be ok for one night without you."

"I knew there had to be somebody else. She's barely texted me since Thanksgiving, and I just…that's not like her. She was always all over me," He felt his hands grow cold, a strange sensation he'd never come across when thinking of Blair, "Who is it?"

"Chuck," Serena said, making a funny face at the idea of Chuck ever being Blair's 'someone else'. Nate looked relieved too, and she added, "Completely platonic, of course. There's no way she would move on that quickly. You know Blair."

"Yeah, thank god," Nate said, feeling a sudden lightness in his feet. Chuck would make sure nobody else could make a move with Blair while they were still broken up. Plus, he knew that he'd have the chance to talk to her more if the four of them were spending time together leading up to Cotillion. It was perfect, as though it was a divine plan distinctly created to put things back into place.

* * *

Chuck felt his entire being go numb as the scotch finally went into effect. He hated that his tolerance had grown so high in the past year, for it meant that he had to work a lot harder to get drunk. His two favorite sensations were getting drunk and being inside of Blair, and the latter was going to have to wait a little while longer. He cursed under his breath, wondering if he was going to crack at any point. The velvet underneath his fingertips felt warm and inviting, and he scoped out the interior of Victrola in search of someone or something to put him at ease.

He hadn't been with anyone else since he'd made love to Blair. _Made love._ The words were new to him. Never had he felt the need to call it that, because he had never loved anyone. Did he love Blair? He knew he loved the way she put up a fight whenever she was feeling attracted to him. He loved the way the bare skin of her chest felt against his own. He loved the little noises she made each time he slid in and out and in and out. He loved the way her uniform skirt hugged her petite waist, the way her chocolate curls seemed to melt in his fingers, the way her eyes seemed to light up whatever dark corner of his mind he found himself exploring in the middle of the night…woah. Maybe he did. But she sure as hell wasn't going to be made aware of that just yet. Not if she didn't feel that way too.

The music around him was hypnotic when mixed with scotch. He loved the feeling of being sucked in by Victrola, by the one decision he had made that his father actually approved of. It was comforting to know he could do something right.

The people around him howled and laughed and kissed each other without second thought. It was a wonderland of scandal and freedom. It was everything he'd hoped it would be the first time he'd seen it. There was just one thing missing that seemed to haunt him: someone to share the success with. He debated calling her. She'd enjoyed it so much the first time she'd come, right? She acted like she did. She acted like a completely different Blair, one equally as beautiful but outrageously more open to new things. He didn't prefer her one way or the other, but rather enjoyed the little surprises he was being continually exposed to whenever they found themselves in a new situation.

Yes, he debated calling her. He looked at his phone, checking to see the time, when a name popped up on the screen that caused his confusion to cease.

 _Message from B: What are you doing at this moment and whatever it is, can you stop doing it?_

Chuck smirked as he looked down at the message.

 _Message from Chuck: Have something more exciting that I could be doing, Waldorf?_

Back in her penthouse, Blair rolled her eyes. He was just being downright torturous, but she wasn't in any position to give into temptations.

 _Message from B: Why does everything that comes out of your head manage to relate back to sex?_

 _Message from Chuck: I would rather discuss the things you make come out of my other head._

She scoffed and felt her skin grow warm.

 _Message from B: You're disgusting and I hate you._

He laughed at himself then, and assumed a more serious disposition.

 _Message from Chuck: Making my usual rounds at Victrola, but I can call Arthur around if I need to._

 _Message from B: Your services are required. I have a certain predicament involving Cotillion that I need taken care of immediately._

 _Message from Chuck: I'll be right over._

* * *

A predicament involving Cotillion. Chuck smirked. That could mean very few things in the middle of the night. He'd explained to her his desire to wait until after Cotillion to explore certain fantasies and pleasures Blair might be in need of, but he felt his resolve melting as he waited for the elevator to release him into the Waldorf Penthouse. Yes, he couldn't help himself. He knew that he would try to make an effort to put her off, but she was a human aphrodisiac to him, and he could only handle so much of her exposed skin without completely succumbing.

He was still surprised by his own constant desire for her. Once a person has tasted something delicious, they are normally satisfied with having it, and the next time they are at that restaurant, they try something new. However, he'd tasted Blair, he'd been satisfied, except to the point where he craved her over and over. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't his style, because he was quickly realizing that Blair was his style.

The doors of the elevator opened at last, and he was greeted by the smell of Blair's perfume and the sound of Dorota bustling about. They were both in the little foyer area to greet him, waiting patiently for him to absorb the situation without a word. Blair's curls hung rebelliously past her shoulders. She was wearing a purple silk robe and adorable Kate spade fuzzy slippers. She was beautiful, but she wasn't alone.

He arched a brow, surprised to see Dorota with Blair if she was expecting him to do vulgar things to her. Blair smiled, satisfied, as his face twisted in confusion.

"Perfect, now that you're here, I have a favor to ask you," Blair said sweetly, gesturing for Dorota to leave. The polish maid nodded at her, then looked over at him with an accusing expression. He found enjoyment in that, as if even Dorota was aware of the chemistry between Blair and Chuck.

Chuck took a few steps toward her, his eyes glazing over her form, "Ask and you shall receive, Waldorf."

Blair took his arm and led him up the stairs, his anticipation growing with every passing step. He watched her hips sway in a hypnotic rhythm, teasing his fingers to just reach out grab her. Oh, yes, he'd been a fool to think he could hold off on this. He licked his lips as they approached her bedroom, ready for whatever she wanted him to do to her.

Blair could sense that she had him right where she wanted him, thinking that he was going to get the best of her. But he'd left her wanting more in the limo the other day, and she couldn't have that kind of behavior continuing. She wanted to dominate, she wanted to have the upper hand, even if that meant she was going to have to suck it up and wait.

"I have some business that needs attention in an area where I know you possess talent, Bass," she said softly, purposely drawing out her words to lure him in.

Oh, he was a fan of this Blair. And he was a fan of this business she was referring to, "I'm sure I'll be happy to oblige in attending to whatever area you need."

She began to breathe deeply. She could do this. She could hold her ground and not break under the pressure of his touch. There was legitimate business to attend to, and she tried to focus on it as they entered her room. _Roman Holiday_ was playing in the background. Chuck could remember that day that he had walked in on her and Nate, that day that seemed to change everything for him. Now he was the guy who would be ignoring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck while in bed with her. He'd made it.

He shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it onto a chair in her bedroom. The lights were dimmed, there were a few candles lit, and he held his breath as he turned to face the bed.

It was covered in papers and Blair's laptop. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and pulled the PC into her lap. Chuck watched her, confused, and slowly approached the bed.

"Sit down, we have a lot of work to do," she commanded, patting the area of the duvet next to her, summoning him like a puppy. He pursed his lips.

"I don't follow," he said.

Blair smiled, pleased with her deception, "I have a scheme in mind. Penelope informed me that Celina Sheridan is planning to wear a silver dress to Cotillion, but this proves to be a problem, considering my dress is also silver and mine is actually a custom, one of a kind, and made by my mother. As if I'd settle for less. That and she tried to flirt with Nate literally an hour after gossip girl posted that we were broken up. Like she would ever even amount to a rebound. Anyway, I oh so kindly asked her to reconsider, and she rejected my offer to let things pass quietly. This being said, I believe I've come up with a way to show her exactly who she's dealing with."

"And it involves me?" he asked, a smirk pulling at his lips. He loved this Blair, as well. The Blair who didn't take shit from anyone. The Blair who knew her worth. It was invigorating to be a part of her schemes, especially now that he could picture her in an entirely new light.

"Yes, it involves you," she said seriously, "I need you to distract her."

He blinked, "I'm sure I can pull a few strings."

Blair nodded, glancing up at his face with a pleading expression. She fought the urge to scoot closer to him, knowing that it could lead to certain destruction. She explained, "While you are distracting her – which Kati and Iz will be photographing, by the way – I will be sending Jenny and Hazel in to destroy the dress."

"And what's in it for me?" he asked curiously.

Blair paused, glancing over at him with a distinct thinking face, "Is the thrill of a successful scheme not enough for you? I'm disappointed."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "You know what I mean."

"I do," she confirmed, "And I'll agree to spend the night of Cotillion with you."

"You're already spending Cotillion with me."

She rolled her eyes seriously this time, "The entire night, Bass."

Chuck nodded in consideration, "So you want me to…sleep with her?"

Blair's cheeks went pink. She knew that it wouldn't be abnormal for Chuck to be sleeping with a random female, and in this way, he made the perfect distraction for Celina. However, she hadn't thought about what that would entail. She hadn't stopped to consider that the same hands that had touched her would have to touch someone else. The same lips that conquered her own would be kissing somebody else. It made her feel sick inside, and she wasn't used to such weakness in the heat of a scheme. She looked up at him with a sadness in her eyes; she knew what needed to be done, but she ignored every inch of her mind that screamed business before pleasure.

"Well, no…just make it look incriminating."

Chuck felt a smile, a real smile pass over his lips then, "I do some of my best work as what you call a 'distraction', are you really going to hinder my effectiveness? Over a little jealousy?"

He was toying with her, she knew he was, but it still didn't stop the anger and embarrassment from boiling over within her, "I – I, no. Do whatever you want. I don't care. Go ahead and sleep with her, it makes no difference to me. Just another on the list."

He chuckled. Watching her squirm in self-righteousness was almost as pleasure as what they could have been doing on that bed. He glanced down at the exposed skin of her thigh and inhaled sharply. He had come over prepared to make love to her, so he figured he had nothing to lose as he slid closer to her. She swallowed hard without looking at him.

"Now, you know that's not true," he said, letting his fingers gently brush over her bare skin. He craved her, and she could sense that, but there was a job to do and Blair couldn't risk precious time worrying about saying no to Chuck Bass. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "You know you don't want me doing this with anyone else, just like I don't want you doing this with anyone else. There's no use denying it, Waldorf."

She shot up from the bed and bit her lip, regaining her strength while she could. She wanted to deny it so badly. She'd just gotten out of something serious with Nate, where was this coming from with Chuck? With everything else going on it was crazy to think about. She knew his intentions in the limo the other day were completely pure. But had he given up so soon? She would not. She would not let him in when he had shut her out. Emotions aside, Blair Waldorf did not like when people held out on her and he had. He was going to pay.

Chuck watched something dawn across Blair's face then. Her eyes grew sultrier, her voice a sweet whispering tone as she said, "You're right. There's no use denying it, is there? You can see right through me. Can't you, Chuck? Right to my core. Do you remember the first time you saw the real me? The Blair that danced for you that night at Victrola?"

She began to walk toward him slowly, softly untying the belt of her robe as she did so. A knot caught in Chuck's throat, prohibiting him from responding. He simply nodded, feeling himself go hard at the sight of her. She continued until she was kneeling on the bed, almost leaning over top of him. He could smell her favorite perfume, and he drank in the scent of her. Her lips descended upon his, unleashing the pent-up tension he'd been sheltering for several weeks. He'd been with nobody but her since that night she'd danced for him, and he hadn't been with her since the night before her birthday. Almost a month he'd been waiting for her. He'd made himself wait on a few occasions, and he cursed himself for that now. He could have been having her the entire time and he just hadn't capitalized on those opportunities.

She slowly began to straddle him, her lips never breaking their heated kiss. His tongue was perfection, his hands divine, and his body was heavenly. Blair cursed herself for allowing such events to occur, knowing that she would have to break away soon. She didn't want to, but that was just the way things had to be if their game was going to continue. It would be good for building anticipation, no doubt.

Blair began to rock slightly above him, torturing herself in the process. She could feel his cock underneath her and she wanted it. She wanted it bad. _All in good time_ , she reminded herself. All in good time.

She separated their lips, a teasing smile plastered to her pretty face, and said, "We should probably save our strength for tomorrow, Bass. We are going to need it."

* * *

Celina Sheridan wasn't unattractive by any means. She had thick thighs, a big ass, and very large breasts. Normally that sort of thing would turn him on, but all he could think about was Blair's petite frame and handful sized chest. All of this was accompanied by long, straight hair and a pretty face. Chuck knew Blair agreed, of course, or she wouldn't have worried about the other girl possibly upstaging her in the same color dress. The thought made him laugh, of course, because nobody even compared to the beauty and mystery that was Blair Waldorf. He enjoyed being a part of her scheme, even if he did have to pretend that he was interested in someone else for it to be successful.

He watched Celina walk out of her building that evening with a mulled sense of guilt. He knew he wasn't betraying Blair in anyway, but he still felt that she wouldn't like this part of the game. He knew he didn't. He watched the girl approach the limo, a smile on her freckled face. Her strawberry blonde hair fell loose of restraints, a waterfall of thick, straight hair. Her green eyes were expectant, as though she was actually excited to receive the call from Chuck Bass inviting her to the VIP section of Victrola because he wanted to 'show her something'.

Straight strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, freckles…it was all wrong. He wanted none of that. He wanted dark brown eyes that consumed him. He was doing all of this because he wanted those dark brown eyes so much. Celina Sheridan was a small price to pay in comparison to what he and Blair could be.

Celina entered the limo with an enthusiastic grin. She'd always had a thing for dark, handsome gentlemen. She'd also had a thing for golden boys. It was common knowledge that she really didn't discriminate between the two, which was honestly something that the old Chuck would have connected with. Not anymore, though. He had one type now, and Celina Sheridan was not it. She slid into the seat next to him, the very seat where he had first made love to Blair. It felt weird and he didn't like it, but he tried his best to actual casual.

He smirked at her, "You look lovely."

She flipped some of her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and beamed, "Thank you, Chuck Bass. Not so bad yourself."

He didn't like these coy flirtations anymore. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hazel and Jenny entering the building with purposeful steps. He prayed to god that their end of the scheme was successful, for the silver dress was what this was about, after all. He refused to acknowledge Blair's bitter mention of how Celina had tried to flirt with Nate. He refused to think about the fact that maybe she was jealous and possessive, even then. He wanted to believe, above all else, that Blair was done with Nate and open to him. He swallowed. _This better work._

* * *

 _ **Spotted: Chuck and Celina, sitting in a tree, doing what every girl does when invited to Victrola's VIP. Wonder what her dashing date to Cotillion will have to say about her recent exposure? My guess is that Prince Theodore's going to be exchanging goods, since the seal on this one has already been broken. Xoxo.**_

Blair swallowed as she read the blast. It was accompanied by a photo of Celina straddling Chuck, her bare back to the camera, her face slightly turned and baring a mortified expression. It was a success. If Blair had won, then why did she feel so defeated?

She pulled out her phone. Jenny and Hazel had confirmed over two hours ago, that the dress was destroyed beyond hope of repair. She would be the only beauty in silver at Cotillion. With Chuck. Would people judge her for going with him after tonight's debacle? Surely not, since everyone expected this sort of thing from Chuck. But what did they expect of Blair? Chuck's words rang out in her eyes. _Everyone is expecting you to take the easy way out…they don't know the Blair that I do, how truly strong and independent you are. Show them._

She wanted this. She was happy with this success. She looked back down at the picture and felt the swelling sadness in her chest. What Celina Sheridan lacked in class, she made up for in curves, and Blair had put Chuck in the perfect position to find that sort of thing out for himself. What was wrong with her? Why did she care? It wasn't as though she was the only person Chuck had ever been with. In fact, that was far from the truth. She was acting like a child who didn't want anyone else to play with a toy that didn't even belong to her.

She clicked out of the picture and began typing furiously.

 _Message from B: Good work, Bass. The deed is done. Celebratory drinks at my place so we can discuss details?_

From inside of his limo, Chuck smirked down at his phone. He knew what Blair was doing; she was getting jealous, and she wanted validation of what had happened. Granted, he would have been going insane if he knew that Blair had been shirtless on top of another guy, even if it was in the name of the game. He had been hoping Blair would contact him later that night, and she had. He had her right where he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her go anywhere. She would soon realize how great they could be, and even though Chuck knew that she was going to fight like hell to deny that, she would be well aware soon.

 _Message from Chuck: Already on my way._

* * *

Blair heard Dorota greet Chuck, and she heard him ascending the stairs. Her heart was hammering at the same pace that his footsteps were echoing. Her door was open, which was purposeful, and she sat there frozen on her bed as he entered her bedroom. His hair was slightly disheveled, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, and a lazy smirk was stamped on his face, as though he had no desire to hide what he had just done. Blair felt her blood boiling, but she had nobody to blame but herself. She thought she could handle it and she couldn't.

Admitting she was hurt was equivalent to admitting defeat, and that was just about the last thing Blair Waldorf would do. She straightened her posture and flashed a false smile at him.

"Your efforts are most appreciated, Bass. You're a good _friend_ ," she said, emphasizing the last word to spite him.

He was taken aback by how happy she looked. He'd expected to find her angry, jealous, and quiet. But no. The Blair he found was energetic, cheerful, and disinterested in his less than innocent appearance. She was independent. She didn't need him. For some odd reason, that made her all the more attractive. Once again, Blair Waldorf seemed unobtainable.

"I take it you saw the blast on gossip girl, then," he said, looking over her poised body and arched back with an unparalleled appreciation.

Blair smiled sweetly, unwavering in her front, "I did. Celina looked horrified."

"She was," he said, sauntering over towards Blair's bed in a devious fashion, "She, naturally, didn't see it coming."

"No one ever does," Blair said, looking back down at her phone as though she'd gotten a text. She hadn't, but she obviously couldn't let Chuck think that he could do whatever and whomever he wanted and she wouldn't also do the same. She could feel his interest peaking as he neared her, and she could smell the scotch on him. Typical Bass, drowning himself in something brown and sticky so early in the evening. She looked over at the decorative clock on her wall. It read eleven forty-two. _Ok, so not that early, but still._

He watched her try to distract herself from him. He wished that he could have drowned himself in her brown eyes instead, but she had yet to give him that option as a reward for his quick work. He pursed his lips slightly as he took a seat next to her on the bed. She smelled like heaven and she looked like an angel. He felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"I didn't sleep with her, you know," he said softly. Blair blinked, obviously trying to hide her relief from him. She said nothing, though, so he continued, "I had Kati and Iz jump out and take the picture as soon as her top was off. I didn't touch her. I couldn't."

Blair's eyes glanced over at his face, dark orbs full of sadness and curiosity. Just weeks ago, if someone would have told her that she would be jealous of one of Chuck Bass's apparent conquests, she would have laughed so hard that she cried. Nate was her soulmate. Nate was the one she had always wanted. Yet there she was, sitting on her bed at midnight, wishing Chuck Bass would kiss her and let her know that he cared about her just as much as she was beginning to care about him.

Did she love him? Certainly not, right? She'd only just decided she liked him. She couldn't possibly love Chuck Bass. He wasn't the kind of guy a girl could love. He was…he was promiscuous. And arrogant. And borderline disrespectful. She sighed, because if she was honest with herself, she would know that he hadn't slept with anyone else since they'd slept together the first time. And she, too, wanted to be as arrogant as he was, because with arrogance comes self-worth if nothing else. And she liked that he treated her a little dirty from time to time, for it helped with the mood. But certainly, she could not _love_ him.

"Why not?" she asked, figuring that she already knew the answer but wanted to hear him say it anyway. She scooted a little closer to him then, allowing herself to be comforted by the warmth that radiated off of her.

Chuck cursed under his breath, having never been so honest in his life, "I just…wanted it to be you, ok?"

"You wanted me to be the one touching her?" Blair asked sarcastically, eyes slightly rolling as she spoke.

"I mean, I'm never opposed to joining in on a girls' night," he said, smirking as he looked up at the clock, "But no, Blair. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," she said, biting her lip slightly.

He swallowed, trying to muster up the courage to just tell her how he felt once and for all. He couldn't, though. He was going to have this conversation the night of Cotillion. An idea dawned on him, though, and he suddenly felt himself leaning in so that their sides were touching. If he wasn't going to go ahead and tell her, then he was certainly going to begin to show her just how much she meant to him. Serena and Nate would have to understand, at some point, what was going on between them. He knew that neither he nor Blair were going to tell anyone just yet, and the thought of being a dirty little secret for a little while longer actually turned him on.

One of his hands came up to trace the sharp line of her collarbone, and she inhaled slightly as he did so. He loved watching the affect his touch had on her. He loved feeling the power that simple skin on skin contact gave him. Blair looked up at his face, desperate for him to continue. He smirked before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

At this point, they had kissed a lot. More times than Blair liked to admit. But still, after all of the previous kisses, she felt herself catch fire. His lips were devilish in their ways. His hands were torture as they roamed her chest and hips. There were so many things that she wanted to do, so many things that she _couldn't_ do. Not yet. She wasn't ready to concede.

He slipped his tongue between her lips and a soft groan of pleasure escaped her throat. He loved hearing her small noises, feeling her body rise up to meet his, and sensing her hints of approval each time there was something bigger at play. She wanted him, he knew she did, but he wasn't going to give her the full satisfaction yet. He would, however, give her some release.

He pulled back from the kiss and stared directly into her brown eyes. He leaned her back on the bed so that she was laying down, and he positioned himself over her, his one elbow propping him up. His free hand kneaded one of her breasts slightly, noting how it fit perfectly in his hand as though she was made just for him. Her face was slightly flushed, her eyes slightly dazed, and her lips slightly parted. His hand left her chest then, and found its way to her most secret place. She was wearing a simple dress, which was easily lifted so that he could get closer to her. Blair stopped breathing then, wanting him more desperately than she ever had.

She felt him smile secretly as his fingers brushed against the La Perla's that she had just gotten. She'd worn them in the hopes that they would be seen. _Seen by Chuck._ They were a simple light pink, a delicate shade that matched the color of her cheeks. She was already so wet, she felt like she would finish before they even did anything. _If_ they were going to do anything. He rubbed his hand against her panties, careful not to cross any boundaries that she might have. She seemed impatient and wanton, as though she was surrendering completely. He smiled to himself, knowing she would never do that, but he was going to go as far as he could before either of their minds reacted in disapproval.

He pulled the La Perla's to the side, then, and rubbed his fingers against the sensitive flesh he found there. Blair let a couple breathless 'yes' noises leave her lips. His fingers were perfect. He was perfect. They were perfect.

Chuck placed a short, wet kiss on her mouth before pulling back to look at her again, "Waldorf, you didn't need to sabotage Celina Sheridan. You know that, right?"

Her brows furrowed, but her eyes were still obviously glazed from the pleasure she was experiencing. He continued to rub his thumb against her clit as she responded, "She…had…a silver dress, Chuck."

He shook his head slightly, "If you think any girl even compares to you, then you are sadly mistaken, princess," he said, slighting the last word as she began to bite her lip, "You're pretty damn perfect."

She blushed slightly, though her face had been colorful over the past few minutes anyway, "You're the only one who – who thinks so."

Chuck shrugged slightly, "First of all, I don't think so, I know so. Nate never deserved you. Anyone who doesn't appreciate fine art shouldn't be at the exhibit."

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he began to plant kisses down her neck. She swallowed hard, forcing her mind to produce ration thought in the midst of overwhelming pleasure, "What…are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he said, as he slowly began to kiss lower and lower. He positioned himself in between her legs, placing her knees comfortably over his shoulders after he removed the panties altogether, "That you are Blair Waldorf. You don't need to try to be the brightest star all the time," he kissed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she shuddered, "When, to the right person, you're the entire fucking universe."

 _To the right person,_ she thought to herself. Was Chuck Bass the-

She cried out, interrupting her own thoughts as his mouth pressed itself to her center. His tongue was warm and soft and absolutely perfect. She threw her head back on the pillow, allowing herself to absorb every single movement he made. He kissed and nibbled and licked every inch of her warmth, holding nothing back. He wanted her to know what she deserved. He wanted her to feel how much she meant to him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

He felt her hips bucking and her legs tensing up around him. He'd given head to girls plenty of times, but he had never enjoyed it as much as he did when it was Blair who he was pleasuring. He loved the way she tasted. He loved how her eyes rolled back in her head as he melodically began to slide his fingers in and out of her at the same time as his tongue stripped her of her boundaries. Her fingers made their way to his hair, and she pulled him into her even more (if that was human possible). All she wanted was Chuck Bass.

She was already nearing her climax. A flood of confidence and happiness washed over her then and practically poured out of her. Chuck relished the taste of her, and he sped up his movements as he felt her tightening around his fingers. Her body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration, and she felt her insides screaming with pleasure. She was so close.

"You…are…perfect," she said, the words tasting delicious on her tongue. Chuck let out a short, throaty laugh against her and she cried out slightly.

"Cum for me Blair," he whispered slowly, his tongue then darting back and forth relentlessly. He felt her legs begin to shake and he knew that he was doing everything right.

Blair felt her release like a tidal wave. It rolled through her, leaving her breathless as she climbed back down. She was panting, sweating, and shaking. Her body was crying in ecstasy and she fell back fully against the pillows. This was something she wanted to feel all the time. She wanted a man who was going to put her needs first and respect her when she demanded it.

As she felt herself growing tense, though, she realized that she didn't want a man who did those things. She wanted _the_ man who did those things.


	9. Practice Makes Perfect (pt 1)

Chapter Eight: Practice Makes Perfect

 _ **Only a few short days until the Belles of the Ball make their debut. I hear that Blair is quickly realizing there are plenty of fish in the sea, but only one Bass. Exchanging one best friend for the other, aren't we, B? Poor Nate, resigned to Serena, and watching as his ex just keeps swimming. Xoxo.**_

"Chuck Bass," Penelope said, gripping her yogurt parfait tightly, "You had the option to go with Nate, Prince Theodore, and probably any other guy in the Upper East Side, and you're being escorted by…Chuck Bass."

Blair smirked at her and flipped a few perfect brown curls, "Now, Penelope, I don't quite remember when I asked for your opinion? Must have been right before I started thinking about the fact that your shoes are last season."

Penelope's face turned red, and she looked down at the steps below them in resignation. Blair was obviously in no mood for games, and she was in no mood to be fed to the sharks.

Blair sighed happily as she thought about Cotillion. Shopping for accessories had been just enough of a distraction from Chuck and his hypnotic touch to keep her light and motivated. It was less than a week away, and they were quickly approaching the final dance rehearsal that afternoon. She would have to be dancing with him, their bodies closer than she would be able to handle, and she would refuse to break. She had that much planned out. It was only less than a week until she would be able to surrender everything to him.

Thinking of Chuck was…different. He no longer seemed to linger in the shadows deviously. He was no longer her boyfriend's strangely attractive best friend. He surely was not some random guy who hooked up with everyone he came across (not anymore, anyway). She saw him differently. He was wonderful. He was handsome. He was clever; every word he uttered set her senses ablaze and every movement of his perfect lips caused her insides to melt. There were so many things she could list off that she had quickly come to love about him. Things that she was hopefully going to tell Serena later in the afternoon.

But, of course, Penelope and the girls couldn't know about it. Serena couldn't even know, and Serena was her best friend. Not yet, anyway. Blair straightened her back and took a sip of her chai tea with soy, "If you must know, Chuck is the heir to Bass Industries, one of Manhattan's most successful companies. I am going to be an extremely powerful woman someday, and you only get to be in positions of power by knowing powerful people. Chuck knows more than my pride will allow me to admit." _Chuck is extremely powerful himself when in his element._

"So…it's a political move?" Hazel asked. The others looked up at her with curious eyes, and Blair was happy to see understanding expressions blooming across their faces.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Hey, are you waiting for Nate?" Chuck heard the charming voice of his step-sister ask as Arthur pulled the limo around.

He nodded once and gestured toward the vehicle, "We're riding together to rehearsal. I was going to ask you to join, if you're willing to trade a ride for a ride."

Serena scrunched her nose, "Oh god, ew, no thanks. I'm supposed to be going with Blair, she said she had something she wanted to talk to me about."

Chuck swallowed, though tried to pretend he wasn't too curious, "Hmm, anything pressing? Her…perfect date to Cotillion, perhaps?"

"Hardly, but we shall see! Was it hard for you to convince her, by the way?" Serena asked, a wide smile across her tan face. They stood outside of the gates that kept Constance and St. Jude's from the insane world, both emanating more power than the rest of the school combined. Excluding Blair Waldorf, Chuck mentally added with a smirk. She held a certain power over him.

"Of course not. Blair knows a good move when she sees one," he said, taking pleasure and also displeasure in the fact that Serena wasn't enlightened enough to appreciate his suggestive language. He placed his hands in the pocket of his suit and blinked at her, "While we are here conversing in the privacy of the very open entrance to our schools, I don't think your master plan is going to be as successful as you would like to think, though I do appreciate your enthusiasm."

Serena's brows knitted, "What do you mean?"

Chuck shrugged slightly, "I mean, I don't think Blair is interested in getting back together with Nathaniel."

She snorted, "Are you serious? Nate is all she's ever wanted! Of course, she wants him back! She's just confused, and I just want to see her happy, don't you? I don't want her to look back and think of Cotillion as a night she missed her opportunity to be happy."

Chuck nodded in consideration, though all he could think about was Blair's mouth. He longed for her lips to be on his, hungry for him, while her hands roamed his bare chest and their legs intertwined. That was what he wanted to be doing, that was all he could think about lately. He cleared his throat and turned back to Serena, "I'm sure she won't."

Nate approached them then, a sincere smile on his face, "Hey guys. Serena, you ready for a lot of awkward dance moves and interesting conversations with Cece?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Oh, god, don't remind me. She wants everything to be perfect, she is driving me insane. As for the dancing, you can't be worse than Dan, so yes I'm ready."

Nate felt the smile on his lips fall slightly at the mention of Dan, though he ignored it and turned to Chuck, "You ready to go?"

Chuck nodded, desperate to avoid the conversation taking a turn towards Blair. Being around Serena while she didn't know was hard, as was being around Nate while he didn't know. Being around both of them, though, was comparable to the eighth layer of hell.

"Hey, man, I know we haven't had a chance to really talk much lately but I wanted you to know that I appreciate you looking out for Blair. Who knows who she would've ended up bringing if it wasn't for you."

Chuck felt a slight pain in his chest at the sound of his best friend's blind ignorance. Nate had no idea what was going on. Nate wanted Blair back, and here Chuck was, consistently trying and succeeding to seduce her. He felt like shit, though he knew that his feelings for Blair were very real. It was terrifying how real they were. He swallowed hard and nodded at Nate, "Of course, Nathaniel, anything for a friend." _I'm just the worst friend ever._

Chuck swallowed as he spotted Blair and her minions crossing the courtyard. She was breathtaking as she led them through the crowded area, her beautiful curls loose and untamed. There was a distinct purpose in her strides, and he figured that as long as he and Nate ducked into the limo quickly, he could avoid her for a short while longer until they were all at rehearsal. However, that hope was quickly crushed. He cursed under his breath as Serena called to her.

"Blair! Blair, come here!"

The brunette queen's head snapped up to look around for her caller. All of the minions halted behind her, none of them daring to continue until B did. Chuck felt his pulse quicken as she spotted them, for he could read her expression as well as he could conjure his own. She was panic stricken at the sight of Nate, so charming and sunny and _eager_ waiting alongside Chuck, who was torn and destructive and avoiding her gaze.

Blair had become accustomed to Chuck's undivided attention over the course of the past few weeks. She had craved it when it was not present, she had marveled in it when it was. As she approached her three best friends, the other three quarters of their fearsome foursome, she felt the attention from all except Chuck, and that just wouldn't do. Nate was staring at her so longingly, a gaze that, only a few short weeks ago, would have turned her world upside down. But she felt its unrequested presence in vain as she reached them, and felt her eyes fall on the dark haired best friend of her ex-boyfriend instead of the golden boy himself.

"Hey, Blair," Nate said awkwardly.

Blair smiled earnestly, though her eyes remained glued to Chuck's face, "Hey, Nate. S. Chuck."

God, he loved when she said his name, even what it was as spiteful as it had been in that moment. There was no sweeter sound.

"Blair," Chuck murmured. She loved the sound of him calling her name, almost as much as she loved saying his. She swallowed and awkwardly glanced around from face to face.

Serena's brows knitted as she sensed the tension, "Yes, well, we should get going. Rehearsal starts soon. And Blair and I have lots to talk about."

* * *

Blair, of course, chickened out of telling Serena about Chuck. She would know in due time, anyway. It was just one of those secrets that burned to be told, but just as it was about to be, it seemed best kept out of the public mind. Serena was her best friend, yet Blair still hadn't mustered up the desire or the courage to share the details of her intimate encounters with Chuck. Maybe if she told someone, the weight of the situation would finally come crashing down on her.

Or maybe the prize would seem so much sweeter when it was brought to light.

She refused to dwell on it as they entered the rehearsal hall. It smelled of Chanel perfume, hairspray, and overzealousness. Blair scoffed as she and Serena stood behind a group of social climbers who were practically barricading the door, anxious for it to be opened as rehearsal started. She was normally just as excited as they were, yet the look in Nate's eyes had caused her to feel so sick with grief that she debated whether she even wanted to stay through rehearsal or not. Chuck would understand if not empathize, right?

"Potent is the aroma of high society," she heard a deep voice whisper behind her. She swallowed hard at the sound of his voice, at the sweet cadence it carried with it. Chuck was either sarcastic and amused or dark and serious, though at that exact moment he sounded like both. She shivered as she felt her body tense up.

Serena smiled as she turned and noticed Chuck and Nate behind them. Chuck was standing strangely close to Blair, protective almost, and Serena felt her heart melt a little. It was so sweet how understanding he was being of Blair's situation. They had all grown up together. They had all been best friends for as long as the blonde could remember. Now that Blair and Nate had been on awkward terms, Serena could definitely tell a difference in Chuck's behavior. He was much more attentive to the brunette's needs and much more sensitive to her feelings.

Blair couldn't help but want to force herself into him. She wanted to feel his arms around her, wanted her ass to press against him in the teasing way that she had so carefully been doing as of late. But she couldn't, of course, for publicity's sake. However, it didn't stop her imagination from setting itself free, "Suffocating is more like it. Bass, a word?"

She turned to face him then, and Nate and Serena and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. It was never like this for her. She wasn't used to feeling so much for him. She wasn't used to being simply excited by his presence. It had stemmed from a sexual relationship to something she dreaded, adored, and feared. She feared it most of all.

He was taken aback by her request, unsure of where she was planning on taking him. Her dark eyes were beautiful and intent, as were her words. All he could do was nod then, and that was all the answer she needed. Nate and Serena barely seemed to notice that the two brunettes disappeared past their ever-eager classmates and down the long hallway.

"Where are we going, Blair?"

"Anywhere," she said slightly over her shoulder as she began to walk faster. Anywhere would do; she just had to get away from Nate and Serena. And she didn't want to be alone, so Chuck was the obvious man for the job.

"I'm confused," he murmured, watching Blair as she found an unlocked room for them to enter. It was dark, though she made quick work of finding a light switch, and she collapsed onto the table as though it were a cot especially for her. Normally she would have found such a table repulsive and dirty, so Chuck knew that something was seriously bothering her. He just didn't know what, and it scared him to think of her being vulnerable with him.

"It's hard to look at him sometimes," she said quietly.

Chuck nodded in agreement, "I know."

"You don't act like it bothers you, Chuck," she said, recalling how he'd made her cum with only his mouth just the other day. She shuddered slightly as she thought of the memory without regret, "We have to tell them soon."

"I know," he said again, raising his hand to his chin and contemplating his next words, "Do you regret it?"

Blair blinked and inhaled deeply. She hadn't really wanted to be open with him about her own feelings yet. She was going to wait until Cotillion, "Not at all."

Chuck looked down at his shoes. He was sure that Blair was going to verbally punch him just then and she hadn't. He exhaled deeply, "Me neither."

Blair chuckled sardonically, "Does that make it better or worse?"

Chuck shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it. You weren't dating. He'd fucked up. And I…" _I can't say that._

She raised her brows, "You what, Bass?"

"I…care about you," he finished. _Wow, smooth bastard._

"Hmm, what would you do if you were me?" she asked, sitting up from the table.

He furrowed his thick brows, "In regards to…?"

"Nate, for all of his imperfection, really wants to be with me. He tells me he loves me," she said, awkwardly fumbling around her point. It dawned across Chuck's face what she wanted him to do, but she continued before he could continue to freak out, "He's open with me."

"Yes," was all he could manage. He watched her spin her body so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the table. She was facing him, her adorable school uniform skirt looking dangerously short against the creamy skin of her thighs. He swallowed hard.

"So, what would you do in my position?" she asked, spreading her legs slightly. She liked the way he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She felt deliciously sexy whenever she had his attention; she'd felt that way since that first night at Victrola. She bit her lip and moved closer to the edge of the table, "Would you go back to Nate?"

Chuck took a small step toward her, "Of course not."

Blair blinked, "Why not?"

Chuck swallowed. Maybe the words wouldn't be so bad once on the other side of his lips. Maybe once he said them, he wouldn't feel so bad about thinking them. Maybe she would feel the same as he did. Just maybe.

"Well, I-"

"What's going on in here?" they heard Nate's voice ask as he stood in the open door way.


	10. Practice Makes Perfect (pt 2)

Practice Makes Perfect (cont.)

"What's going on in here?"

Blair froze at the sound of Nate's voice, immediately snapping her knees together as her legs hung off the edge of the table. Chuck instantly took a step back from her, cursing under his breath all the while. She straightened her posture and swallowed hard as she turned to face her ex-boyfriend. Nate's face was confused, as usual, and there was a terror that scorned his blue eyes and sent a shot of guilt through her being. Chuck must have felt the same, for he did not look up to face Nate. He simply stared at the floor and waited for Blair to take the lead.

"We were just discussing some expectations for Cotillion," Blair said calmly.

Nate's brows knitted together as he stepped into the room, "Right now?"

Chuck cleared his throat then, feeling as though he should step in, "Yes, well, you know how Blair is a perfectionist. She just couldn't wait." _She can't wait to get her hands on me._

Blair glared at him and he smirked in return, marveling at her silent wrath. Something about dangerous dark eyes really turned him on. Everything about her turned him on. Blair turned back to Nate with a heated expression, "I'm going to ignore him, and so should you. Let's go back; I'm sure you both have a lot to work on before Cotillion."

Nate nodded awkwardly, still unsure what to make of the scene. Chuck had been unusually sensitive to Blair's needs since the breakup. Normally, Blair would turn to Serena in those situations, but Nate tried to understand the fact that Serena had been a sore subject in their relationship and therefore could not provide the safe haven that B was so desperately seeking. She'd distanced herself from Nate. She'd distanced herself from Serena, too, from what it seemed like. Chuck and Blair were more alike than any of them had previously realized, and while that normally would have been an easily accepted truth, Nate noticed that his best friend was different. Chuck wasn't as Chuck. He wasn't hooking up with different girls all the time, he wasn't drinking himself into oblivion every single night. He was actually involving himself with his friends and his schoolwork. Additionally, he was showing more of an effort toward Cotillion than Nate had expected. He seemed to be tirelessly striving towards perfection for Blair, a task that Nate knew was not easily achieved. But he was doing so without missing a beat.

Nate's eyes narrowed and he turned to exit the room.

Blair outwardly sighed with relief, "Thank God we weren't engaging in…our usual activities. It would have broken him."

Chuck shrugged slightly, "Wouldn't have been as delicate as we would have liked but it would have gotten the point across without a doubt."

"Ew, that's a thought I can live without," she said, scoffing and crossing her arms.

"What is?" Chuck said, taking a step toward her once again. She swallowed and he stared at the porcelain flesh of her throat, "The idea of Nate walking in while I'm having my way with you? Of him hearing all of those little noises I shamelessly evoke from you?"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she blinked rapidly, "This is hardly the time or place to be talking about this, Bass, and you know it."

He chuckled, took another step, and mockingly said, "I've never been one to play by the rules, _and you know it._ "

He placed a few strong fingers underneath her chin and lifted her face so that she was staring up at him. He took in the sight for several moments, though to Blair it felt like hours. He stared down at her with such intense appreciation that she felt herself getting lightheaded. Chuck had never faltered in letting her know that she had his full attention and she loved that. His amber eyes were serious as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Guys? Are you coming or what?" Nate called from outside of the room.

"Oh my god," Blair gasped as she pulled away, "This is borderline stupid and very reckless. We need to tell them soon."

* * *

Serena watched as Nate, Chuck, and Blair entered the rehearsal hall. All eyes flew to them, whispers filled the air, and phones were pulled out to check and see if gossip girl had any explanation. She swallowed, noticing how Blair was walking much closer to Chuck than Nate. She would have to have a talk with Chuck about their plan, for he seemed to not even be giving Blair the chance to miss Nate. It would ruin everything.

She felt weird about it at the same time. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about going with Nate. She wanted to believe that Dan wouldn't care, and she also wanted to believe that things between her and Nate were completely over. She liked Dan. Nate liked Blair. But every once in a while, she would look up and see Nate staring at her, and the amount of curiosity in his dark blue eyes would unsettle her. She didn't want to do anything to Blair again, and though she trusted herself, she didn't trust that Nate's eyes would never wander again if he and B ever got back together.

She continued to watch her best friends, and she saw that familiar look. She saw how his face seemed to light up as the music began to play. She saw him look down at her, a small smile touching at the corners of his mouth as he did so, and Serena blinked. The familiar look wasn't on Nate's face this time, but Chuck's. What?

* * *

Chuck stared down at Blair and it was like nobody else was in the room. He heard the music, but barely, because the sound of her sweet little chuckles as they began to dance was music enough. They'd all learned how to dance when they were much younger. It was expected of them, really, to be able to dress up and act like members of high society. Part of that was in preparation of Cotillion, of course, but part of it was just because it was something they all did. Despite this, Chuck felt like he hadn't truly danced until he was dancing with Blair.

Blair's brows knitted slightly as she looked up at him, "What are you thinking about, Bass? You look like you're actually…smiling."

He shrugged slightly, "Maybe I am."

"Why?"

They continued to sway with the music as they spoke. Chuck tried to muster up the words, the three words he'd been grooming in the depths of his mind for years. He felt them every time he looked at her. He felt them every time he began to plan the night of Cotillion. He felt them every time he even heard her name. There was just something about the two of them, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, that seemed to fit. He'd never felt that with anyone, even platonic friends. She was the only thing that felt real.

His throat felt dry, "I…I just am."

"Whatever you say," she said.

Blair couldn't decide why she felt so secure with him staring at her like that. Nobody ever had. She should have felt more insecure. She'd never had anyone else's undivided attention, and that kind of attention was something that Chuck Bass was always able to provide her. She inhaled softly as she looked around them. Suddenly everyone else appeared again, nobody paying attention to them. She glanced over her shoulder at Serena and Nate. They were closer than any of the other couples were, dancing in perfect tune, and laughing loudly. Serena and Nate were both beautiful and golden and completely oblivious. Blair began to think deeply then about how easy it was for her to see their similarities. Nate's hand was on the blonde's waist, gripping it tightly, though not as tightly as Chuck was gripping her own. Serena's arms were draped lazily around his neck, her perfect white smile lighting up her face as well as the rest of the room. Nate was staring intently at her.

Something inside her should have moved at the sight. A month ago, it absolutely would have bothered the shit out of her. She wouldn't have been able to handle the thought of the two of them together. But there she was, unbothered and comfortable in the arms of Chuck Bass. She loved it. She loved a lot of things.


	11. Break You in Two

**Hey guys! Sorry, I feel like I kind of rushed through this chapter, but I am just SO excited to get to Cotillion. I might make the final chapter in two parts, since I don't want to leave any of my plans out. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and please, feel free to keep them coming!**

 **Xoxo**

 **M**

Chapter Nine: Break You in Two

Following rehearsal and all of its beauty, she was happy. She and Chuck had seen each other everyday in secret for the past week, kissing and touching and holding themselves back in anticipation. It was all perfect up until her phone started vibrating two days before Cotillion.

Blair was utterly confused as she saw Nate's name pop up on her phone. There were very few reasons that he called her, all of which had to do with him wanting her back. She knew he liked Serena. She knew that if Dan wasn't in the picture, Blair would hold no interest in the mind of Nate Archibald. She tried to use what she'd seen at rehearsal as justification for her not feeling as poorly as she should about the entire thing. Still, she couldn't handle hearing that, not when she felt the way she did about Chuck. But, she was no sadist. She felt terribly about the fact that they hadn't told him yet. She hadn't told Nate that she actually loved his best friend instead of him.

She loved Chuck. She did.

Blair inhaled sharply as she accepted the call, "Hey, Nate, what's up?"

"Hey, Blair," Nate said, sounding a little distant, "I was just walking around and I thought maybe we could talk."

"Sure, I have a few minutes, about anything in particular?" she asked.

Nate didn't know what to say. There was something about Blair that was so different that he couldn't even put into words how he felt. He wanted the security back. He wanted her back. He tried to ignore all feelings for Serena and focus on what he knew he really wanted: Blair. Serena was only going with him because she felt bad, and Chuck was only going with Blair so that nobody else would be. He cursed himself for realizing too late how great things between him and Blair had been. He missed spending afternoons in bed with her, watching movies that he would have never considered had it not been for her odd tastes. He missed seeing Dorota all the time. He missed their plans for the future, and he missed feeling like he was the only person in the world who Blair cared about. He hadn't felt that lately.

"I just miss you," he said after what felt like hours of hesitation.

Blair froze, "Why are you sharing this now?"

He shrugged despite the fact that she couldn't see him, "I don't know, I guess just because Cotillion is so close. And we had always planned on going together. Things would be so different if we had."

"Yeah, well, its ok, Nate. We are still going with our best friends."

Nate nodded to himself, "Yeah, thank god I have Chuck."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a sudden spike in curiosity as she heard his name.

"Well, I mean, I didn't want to tell you this, but Chuck is going with you so that nobody else would try to cross a line with you," Nate said, a certain amount of shame in his deep voice, "When I was trying to win you back."

Blair had to cover her mouth to keep herself from outwardly laughing. If only Nate knew that it was so much bigger than that, so much deeper, he would have seen the irony in the words. The entire thing was absolutely ridiculous, "I don't know, Nate. I'm happy to be going with him. And I'm glad you're going with Serena. It will be good for us…you know?" _It will be good for me, considering my plans for afterwards._

Nate felt himself sink slightly. She had completely avoided expressing any emotion toward him, and that hadn't gone unnoticed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Aren't you glad to be going with Serena? Isn't that what you always secretly wanted?" Blair asked, not holding back this time.

"She isn't you. And she's only escorting me to help get the two of us back to how things were. They both are."

Blair stiffened, "You're lying."

Nate sighed, "I'm not. They know how happy we were."

"Listen, Nate, I'm not in any place to talk about this right now. I'll see you after school tomorrow, ok?"

* * *

Blair couldn't remember a time when she had been as happy as she was the day before Cotillion. Everything seemed to sparkle in a brand-new light, like the entire world was Tiffany's and she was Holly Golightly. And Chuck, well, Chuck was everything she had ever dreamed of, a fact that still made a smile of disbelief spring to her face every time she thought about it.

Chuck stared up at her, watching a small grin spread across her face as she hovered above him in her uniform skirt. The exposed skin that fell between the hem of her skirt and the top of her thigh highs made him curse under his breath. She was perfect, from her amused smile, to her chocolate curls, to her perfect legs, to perfect brown eyes. He gave her a questioning look before reaching up, looping two fingers in the neckline of her uniform collared shirt, and pulling her into a deep kiss. The smile never left her lips all the while.

She couldn't help but smile while kissing him. There was just something about the fact that he was so much like her that turned her on. She knew he had to be thinking the same thing, and she knew that he'd probably always thought that from where he'd watched her and Nate from the shadows. This was where she was meant to be the day before her debut. In her room, watching _High Society_ , and straddling Chuck Bass.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly as he pulled his lips away from her own.

Blair sighed and playfully responded, "A lot of things that are none of your business."

His eyebrows shot up in faux surprise, "Secrets don't make friends, Waldorf."

"I'm not trying to be friends with you, am I?" she asked, rubbing her most sensitive area against places that she had no business rubbing if they were supposed to be hanging out with Serena and Nate in half an hour, "Does this feel like something friends do?"

"Fuck you," Chuck said and knitted his brows together, as if trying to appear angry. He placed his hands on her hips to still them, though it was a failed effort from the start, "Tomorrow."

Blair shrugged her shoulders slightly and smiled in triumph, "What can I say, I know you better than I know myself."

Chuck smirked, "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," she leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the mouth before whispering against his lips, "I know that you-"

There was a knock at the door, and Blair immediately launched herself off the bed and onto the floor with a light thud. Chuck froze where he was, ignoring his boner. They shared a look of utter fear before Blair cleared her throat.

"Dorota?"

"B? No, its S," Serena said from the other side of the door. Blair looked up at the clock above her vanity and groaned slightly.

"Hey, Serena? I'll just – we'll just be a minute!" Blair called, and shot a panicked glance at Chuck, who was still laying on the bed with his shirt completely unbuttoned. She flailed her hands around in frustration, which would have been an adorable gesture if not for the dangerous look that appeared in her eyes when Chuck didn't immediately start straightening himself up.

Serena from outside the door knitted her brows together. She had figured that, since Cotillion was tomorrow and she still hadn't actually seen Blair's dress, it would be acceptable for her to arrive early and get a peek before the guys showed up. Were Blair and Nate already working things out? She certainly hoped so.

"We?" the blonde asked for clarification.

There was no answer, only the sound of feet shuffling around and the voice of Bing Crosby floating through the air. Serena scoffed slightly after a minute, growing curious and impatient all at once.

A few moments later, Chuck stepped out of Blair's room and looked her up and down. She was wearing a simple black and gray Altuzarra sweater and a ponytail, along with a look of complete shock. What was Chuck doing in Blair's room? They hadn't discussed any additional details of the plan to get their best friends back together, and Serena felt a sudden lurch in her stomach as she thought of how close the two dark haired friends had been getting.

"You look lovely this afternoon, though I am partial to the Constance uniforms. Something about a school girl just-"

"Ew, stop," she said, making a disgusted face at him, "Chuck, can I talk to you downstairs for a minute?"

He blinked, his amber eyes revealing nothing as he nodded and followed her down the grand Waldorf staircase to the foyer of the apartment. Blair was still in her room, furiously getting herself together, and he knew that Serena was going to have a million questions for him regarding every subject involving Blair that she could think of. He dreaded the conversation, and he knew that if asked anything about how he felt about Blair, he was going to panic.

"I saw that look," Serena said softly. Her voice was dangerously low as she assessed the situation.

Chuck arched one thick brow in her direction, "Come again?"

Serena sighed. She wasn't going crazy. She knew what she'd seen at the rehearsal. Chuck had never liked anyone, least of all someone as chaste and high maintenance as Blair. Nonetheless, she had seen it. A familiar look in a guy's eyes when he thinks he's in love with someone. Dan looked at her that way. Nate looked at her that way. And Chuck looked at nobody that way…until Blair. _This cannot be happening._

"Are you – do you…like Blair?" she asked awkwardly. She couldn't believe she was even having this conversation with him. It was pointless. She knew that nobody could break Chuck Bass's habits. She didn't even know why she felt the need to ask, but she did. For the sake of Nate and Blair ever being happy, she did.

And Dan. For Dan's sake, she was asking.

Chuck choked slightly, stifling a chuckle as he did so, "Excuse me?"

Serena felt the embarrassment transform into a blush in her cheeks, "Right, sorry, I knew it was stupid."

"I'm Chuck Bass."

Serena rolled her eyes and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "Of course, how could I forget. And besides, even though you're completely incapable of human emotion, I know you'd never do that to Nate."

All the blood from his face drained he absorbed that comment. Nate was his best friend. He was fucking his best friend over, and the blonde boy had no idea. Nobody had any idea of how he felt whenever Blair was in the room with him, or how he felt when she smiled or asserted her dominance over some peasant. He felt alive when he was with her. He felt like, maybe, he was capable of being loved. Maybe he was capable of something good.

But Nate and Serena wouldn't understand, so he kept his mouth shut, "Why do you ask, anyway? Getting jealous?"

"Oh, god, I hate you," she scoffed, "I just thought I saw you look at her a certain way."

He began to feel his throat tighten. It would have been one thing if Blair had told Serena about what was going on, but it was a completely different story if Serena was able to decipher a look in his eyes while in a public setting. He didn't look at her a certain way, did he?

"No," he said, his voice hardening, "I don't _like_ girls. Especially ones who remain clothed."

Serena felt herself relaxing a little, "So you aren't falling for her or anything?"

"Of course, not," he barked out a little more violently than he meant to. Maybe he was trying to convince himself that he hadn't already. Maybe there was a shred of decency in him that knew how much it would hurt Nate to know what he'd done with Blair, "It's just a game. Like you said, we will get them together at Cotillion. You bring him, I bring her. End of story. My job ends there. I'm ready for the damn thing to be over with already."

Blair stood there at the bottom of the staircase after having silently descended. She had wanted to hear what Serena was saying about the two of them being in the room together, but what she ended up hearing was far worse than any excuse he could have made. Nate had been right, to some degree, except she'd made a bigger fool out of herself than Nate knew. She'd given him everything. She didn't show it, though. She was used to hiding her pain around her friends after years of noticing Nate looking at Serena. She was used to pretending that she wasn't upset every time her mother made a comment about her weight or whenever she happened to not get a perfect mark on a test. However, hearing from Chuck's own mouth, that perfect mouth that had brought her so much pleasure, that Nate had been right was far more difficult to hide. She pulled her lips into a straight line, a sorry excuse for a smile. She straightened her posture. She knotted her fingers together so that they wouldn't start shaking.

Of course she'd fallen for Chuck Bass. Of fucking course. He had never liked anybody, she didn't know why she had assumed she would be different. She'd never had sex with anyone else. Maybe sex was like that with everyone and she just wasn't aware of it. A million thoughts whirled around her distraught head as she stood there, broken, waiting for one of them to notice her and say something.

"Oh, there you are!" Serena said, smiling at her best friend.

"Yes, well, it _is_ my apartment, isn't it?" Blair bit out despite the smile on her lips. She didn't look at Chuck, she couldn't. She knew she would start tearing up.

This wasn't happening. Chuck couldn't believe that of all excuses he could have made to Serena, he'd chosen that one. He began to freak out. Blair had come in at the wrong moment. Blair didn't understand that that had never been the plan for him. He'd never wanted to get her and Nate back together, because he loved her.

He loved her. He did.

The penthouse elevator opened and Nate entered the foyer area, much to Chuck's demise. He felt something inside of him crack as Blair turned and flashed a too eager smile at the blonde boy he called best friend, "Nate! Just the person I wanted to see…"


	12. Hi, Society! (pt 1)

Chapter Ten: Hi, Society! (Pt. 1)

"So…so you want to try and make things work?" Nate asked, running a few fingers through his thick dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes were clouded with confusion.

 _No_ , her mind shouted, "Yes- yes I do."

She could feel the tension flowing from the other room. She had pulled Nate to the side at the sound of Chuck admitting the plan he and Serena had had all along. The plan to get the two of them back together, the plan for Blair to be _happy_ again. The sound of Chuck's deep voice saying anything but what he had been telling her in private for a month was enough to bring immediate tears to her eyes, though she fought those back as she tried to focus on Nate. Nate Archibald, the boy she had wanted to marry since kindergarten, now paling in comparison to his dark best friend. She hated herself for that.

"Blair, you wouldn't even return my calls thanksgiving," he said, his voice flooded with relief, "I was so worried you had…I don't know, forgotten about me. About us. Or maybe even met someone else."

"That's ridiculous," she said, forcing herself to take his hand in hers. She ran her fingertips over the flesh there, noticing how the skin on skin contact didn't make her insides catch fire with Nate. She swallowed as she heard the conversation in the other room stop, and she could only imagine the pleased looks that were undoubtedly on Chuck and Serena's faces, "You know me…I've always wanted you, Nate."

He smiled then, a sweet, overjoyed smile that started with his eyes and ended with his lovely white teeth. That smile had been her motivation at one point, a trait that she wanted her children to possess. But as she stood there, she could only imagine how much better she would feel if that smile was instead a trademark smirk accompanied by knowing dark eyes.

"H-however, I think we should take it slow…maybe, try to get to know each other again, first," she said, praying that her voice was more convincing than she thought it was. She gave his hand a light squeeze and added, "I want to do things right."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, lifting her hand up to his mouth and planting a small, wet kiss on her knuckles, "And, I know its last minute and all, but I could just get a different tie for tomorrow night, if we wanted to go-"

"Perfect," she said, worrying that if she waited to hear the end of his sentence that she would back at altogether, "I know Chuck and Serena won't mind."

Chuck entered the foyer area then, his dark eyes conveying something that Blair could only identify as confusion. They seemed to be bigger than usual, as though he was searching for her thoughts as much as she was searching for his. She didn't know what he was thinking, and in all honesty, she didn't want to know. She must seem pathetic, weak, and easy to him. She'd given up her virginity after a mere hour and a half of being single. She'd been playing a game with him that had been special to her, one that he had undoubtedly played with countless females over the years: the game of desire. The chase.

Serena followed quickly behind him, her eyes smiling just as wide as her mouth was. Blair forced herself to break eye contact with Chuck and looked up at her beautiful best friend with a false sincerity, "Well, congrats, S. I'm impressed. Your plan worked. You guys don't mind if Nate escorts me to Cotillion tomorrow instead, do you? I mean, that was the end goal all along, wasn't it, Chuck?" _Basstard._

Chuck's voice broke a little as he took as step toward her, "Blair, I-"

"Of course! Yay, this is going to be perfect!" Serena said, hopping over to Blair and giving her a huge hug. The brunette barely embraced her back, her brown eyes glued to Chuck's pained expression, "Oh, B. It's gonna be just like you always dreamed it would be."

"Yeah," Blair said. It would be exactly what she had always wanted…until a month ago, when everything changed. But all of that would be buried in due time. She just had to smile and wave through the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

The next morning Chuck felt as though the weight of every single word he had uttered to Blair was crashing down on him. He'd never felt as strongly about a person as he did Blair. He loved her. But he also respected her and valued her friendship. He feared that his inability to answer Serena the night before had destroyed all of that. How was he supposed to know what Blair wanted him to say? They weren't supposed to tell anyone yet, were they? It hardly seemed like the time or place to mention it. He was just going along with whatever Serena said, completely unaware of the fact that Blair was going to take him so seriously.

She was going to be on Nate's arm that night. He was going to have to watch her, as he had for years, but it was different. He'd never known how good it would feel to kiss her or touch her or make her whisper and moan his name over and over. He didn't know that he would grow to love every single fiber that was Blair Waldorf, from her power to her insecurities to her endless collection of Dior footwear. Everything that she was, he adored. But he would watch her laugh at Nate's jokes. And he would watch her wrap her arms around his neck to dance. And he would…he would have to watch them leave together, his mind torturing itself with the possibility of what was going to happen next.

He would need to get very, very drunk.

He felt his phone vibrate, and he opened it to see exactly what he had been waiting for.

 _ **Good morning Upper East Siders, and what a beautiful day it is for a lot of dancing and a lot more drama. It seems that all has been returned to normal; B will be escorted by N tonight, S will be escorted by C. In fact, one of you loyal subjects was able to catch this lovely picture of Nate leaving the Waldorf penthouse really late…or really early? Has our queen surrendered her castle at last, or is there something we are all missing? Either way, the truth will be revealed. Xoxo.**_

Chuck felt his stomach lurch at the thought of Nate touching Blair, and he couldn't help himself. He exited out of the blast, clicked on Blair's contact, and called her.

* * *

Blair turned her phone on silent and shoved it into the pocket of her favorite J. Crew pea coat. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to talk to him about it.

She was the queen. She didn't need him, and nobody would ever have to know about what had happened between them. Even if he had been lying, even if he really did want to be with her, she had a bad taste in her mouth over the whole situation. She couldn't allow herself to be hurt again, to fall deeper into the world of Chuck Bass, a place where she surely would never come out on top. She'd tasted heartbreak before and she never wanted to feel that again.

All of the reasons she'd given people about why she wanted Chuck to escort her rang out in her ears. He had connections that she needed for the future. He was an intellectual equal to her. He was her best friend. She sulked. He was more of a best friend to her than Nate had ever been, and that was tricky for her to work around.

For all of his lack of perfection, Nate was an option. He promised the same security she'd had for years. Security, charm, and beautiful dark blue eyes. She used to love staring into those blue eyes moments before he kissed her. She relaxed a little at the thought of it. Of staring into beautiful eyes before being kissed on her neck, on her jawline, and finally on her lips. Except when she pictured those beautiful eyes, she pictured them brown and accompanied by a devious smirk.

She frowned. What was supposed to be the most exciting day of her adolescent life was turning out to be the most trying. Serena never had these things happen.

Dorota had been quiet throughout their walk, sensing that Blair was uncomfortable in her skin the morning of Cotillion. Trying to talk to Blair when she didn't feel like talking was like stabbing someone and telling them not to bleed. It wouldn't work, no matter how hard you tried, it just resulted in a mess. So silently, they walked, and she didn't question. Not once. She waited, patiently, for the seal to break.

Blair, finally, sighed, "I will never trust men. I'm going to be asexual for the rest of my miserable life."

"Miss Blair, so dramatic," Dorota said, smiling slightly, "What happen with Mister Chuck?"

Blair straightened her posture, "Maybe I was referring to Nate?"

"Maybe you were not."

Blair, once again, sighed, "I wanted something I shouldn't have, and I didn't fully realize how much I wanted it until it was rejecting me in front of my best friend."

Dorota nodded in consideration, "How he reject you?"

"He practically admitted to tricking me into dating Nate again," Blair said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face was suddenly very warm despite the cool December breeze, "And there were…events…that had led me to believe that was the last thing either of us wanted."

Dorota, surprisingly, did not scold. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, though she did not pry. She simply continued to explore the feelings Blair was struggling to express, "Miss Blair, these events…they important to you, yes?"

Blair felt her mouth going dry as her eyes began to water, "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"But, not to Mister Chuck?"

"I thought they were! I thought he felt what I felt. He said such pretty words – freaking Chuck Bass, saying pretty words – that should paint the whole damn picture," Blair said, stopping her voice from cracking by taking a second to collect herself, "Nate told me he thought that Chuck and Serena were up to something but I didn't want to believe it." _I love him._

"Mister Nate know about events?" Dorota inquired.

"Absolutely not, Dorota, I may be upset but I'm not suicidal," Blair spat, adding a scoff for good measure, "And neither is Chuck. At least not yet." _I'll ruin him._

A strange expression made its way across Dorota's face. Blair watched as it grew from uncertainty to disbelief, and she herself began to question what she'd been thinking. Could she manage to ruin Chuck? Could she bring herself to do it? After all, he had enough on her to drag her down in the process, and that wasn't a scenario she wanted to be in. Just her and Chuck, at the bottom of the social totem pole together.

Together. There was something about that word that stabbed at the back of her eyes.

"I confused," Dorota said at last, "Why Mister Chuck would...would do these things and also help Miss Serena and Mister Nate. It not make sense, Miss Blair."

Blair rolled her teary eyes, "Of course it does. I was just a piece of ass, a _virgin_ , you know he specializes in those." _I didn't put up much of a fight._

Dorota shook her head, "You and Mister Nate are best friends to Mister Chuck. Why would he try to lose both? If Mister Nate find out about events, they no longer be best friends, and he lose you, too. Why do that, Miss Blair?"

She was asking, though Blair could sense that she already knew the answer. She didn't want to believe that Chuck Bass was who she wanted him to be because she was terrified.

But of what?

Of being hurt by Chuck like she'd been hurt by Nate?

Chuck was completely different. He was thoughtful and attentive, while also challenging her and getting under her skin. In every sense of the phrase. It was exhilarating to join him in schemes and to indulge herself on his kisses in the shadows. Even just laying on her bed, watching old films with him by her side was lovely. She had come to realize that there was never an actual situation that was not better with Chuck, and that realization hit her harder than a taxi on 59th. She swallowed, holding her head high to hide the fact that she'd had to catch herself from crying over Chuck Bass. St. Jude's bad boy and womanizer. She tried to convince herself, then, that what she felt was not heartbreak but simple disappointment, and

"Maybe, maybe I was slightly dramatic. But no matter. I will not let thoughts of that Basstard ruin Cotillion for me. I'll enjoy myself tonight."

"Maybe you should answer Mister Chuck," Dorota said, shrugging slightly.

Blair scoffed, "Whose side on your on, Dorota? I just told you; I'm going to enjoy myself tonight. Now, not another word about it or I will ship you back to Poland."

* * *

Blair was relieved that they had gotten back to the Waldorf penthouse without further discussion of Chuck. She was already upset enough as it was, she didn't want to keep confusing herself with hypotheticals that would only get her hopes up, even if she agreed that, rationally, it didn't make sense for Chuck to do those things.

She removed her coat and tossed it at her maid, who fumbled slightly before delicately placing it in the coat closet. Blair felt her entire body go cold as a voice began to speak from one of the couches.

"Blair," Chuck said, standing as she entered.

Her brown eyes widened, though he couldn't tell if the movement was made out of anger or just plain surprise, "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls. I needed to talk to you," he said, his words rolling off his tongue more slowly than usual.

"I had to get new shoes. I decided against the Dior's," she said. He smiled to himself, noting how well he knew her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe. And, depending on how this conversation goes, I will continue to be drunk all night," he said, smirking slightly as he pulled out a flask.

She scoffed, "You're disgusting. Please remove yourself; I have a lot to do to prepare for tonight and none of it involves listening to you try to explain why you had to make a complete idiot out of me."

"Blair, I didn't mean it. You know that. You know how I feel," he inhaled sharply, taking a step toward her. His dark eyes suddenly seemed to envelope her entire being with one look and she felt frozen where she stood. He swallowed as he glanced up and down her thin body, noting how beautiful she was despite her lack of makeup and natural hair, "You know that I can never stop thinking about you. You've always been enough for me. You're powerful, and intelligent, and manipulative, and beautiful and…"

She stopped breathing as he closed the space between them and raised a hand to trace the line of one of her collarbones. She blinked, "And what, Chuck?"

"And, I love you."

She felt something inside of her snap then, and all of the embarrassment she had felt the night before returned full force. The look on Serena's face. The look in Nate's eyes. The sound of Chuck whispering beautiful obscenities in her ear as she came crashing around him, the possibility that that had meant nothing to him. Her pride dug in its heels and she furrowed her brows, "Well, I can't love someone who I don't trust."

His brows shot up, and he took a step back at her cruel words, "And, Nate fucking your best friend behind your back…that's an example of a trustworthy guy who deserves your love? Is that it?"

She felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Shut up. It's over, Chuck. You lost your chance."

"No, you surrendered yours, Waldorf. You were just waiting for me to lose my footing so that you could give up. You're afraid."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Why would I be afraid?"

"Because you love me too," he said with unparalleled certainty.

"No, I don't."

He nodded, "Yes, you do. Nate doesn't make you feel alive. That's why you couldn't answer me that day in the bathtub when I asked you to tell me to stop."

"There is a difference between love and lust," she said fiercely, "Although, I'm sure you often confuse them because you're incapable of the former."

"You try to act like you're this powerful, fearless bitch but in reality, you're just a scared little girl. You never loved Nate, that's obvious. You want to believe that you did because you don't want to believe that you wasted your time on someone so undeserving of it. But you did, princess, and running away from that fact is getting you nowhere."

"Oh, don't act like you know how I feel, Chuck," Blair said, her voice raising to a dangerous level as she stepped away from him. He felt his nostrils flare at the sound of her saying his name so bitterly. She had screamed it at one point, so her ability to make it sound so sweet in one context and so disgusting in another disturbed him, "You've never had real feelings for someone in your life! You don't love me."

His dark eyes narrowed, and Blair felt the weight of the world fall down upon her as he took a step toward her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and pursed his lips, as if he couldn't even form the words to say to her. But he did, and she hated herself, "You're right. I get what I want and then I'm done. And you know what, Blair? I'm done."

And with that, he left the room, leaving her completely destroyed.


	13. Hi, Society! (pt 2)

Chapter Ten: Hi, Society! (pt. 2)

 _ **Good evening, Upper East Siders. At last, the night we have been waiting for; glitz, glam, and a lot of girls with secrets waiting to be unveiled. I don't know about you, but I sense that the debutantes won't be the only things coming out in society tonight. Xoxo.**_

Serena, of course, looked perfect. Like the human form of sunshine, she was everything warm, beautiful, and golden. Her hair was pulled away from her face, revealing the sharp angles of her cheek bones, jawline, and collarbones. Her skin was tan, but looked unbelievably soft and vibrant, and the delicate nude tones that framed her eyes and coated her lips conveyed a more natural beauty than Blair could ever pull off. It was extremely frustrating to always be in second place; the literal silver medal, the runner up to the gold one.

However, for once in Blair's life, she wasn't as worried about Serena's presence. In fact, she barely cared that Nate kept glancing over at her. She was standing behind them in line, endlessly complaining about how her mother completely altered her presentation statement…to _him_. To Chuck, who was less than five feet away from her. She could feel his presence with every fiber of her being. She couldn't decide how she felt about what went down between the two of them earlier. She had choked. Something inside of her couldn't force her tongue to form those three words, no matter how much she had felt them. She didn't trust him. She couldn't trust another guy with her heart. Chuck had put everything out there for her, and she couldn't do the same. She hated herself for it. She hadn't cried. She couldn't cry on the day of Cotillion, because she would look even worse next to Serena if she had puffy, red eyes. It just wasn't something that she was going to let herself do, no matter how much she wanted to.

Chuck could sense her, too. He felt like he was going to implode. He had been cruel earlier and he knew it, but how else could he have reacted? He told her he loved her. He did the one thing that he thought he would never do, and she rejected him for his best friend. Again. As he'd been staring at her earlier that morning, after having called her several times and showing up at her apartment only to find her completely closed off, he realized that she was never going to let go of Nate. She'd tried to for a month and, while Chuck thought it had been going well, she obviously wasn't as strong in her affections for him as she'd seemed. That's why he had been so harsh. That's why he had been so quiet in line for the presentations. He knew that he loved Blair Waldorf, and Blair Waldorf would never love him more than she loved Nate. Serena had been right.

But god, Blair looked beautiful. Her hair was swept up into a regal bun at the back of her head, giving her a classic, elegant look that only she could ever pull off. Her silver dress seemed to highlight her delicate features and fair skin. Her dark eyes were rimmed with the perfect amount of makeup, and her jewelry communicated exactly what she was: a queen. Chuck cursed under his breath the moment he had seen her there, for he had never witnessed anything more beautiful in his life. He hoped Nate shared the same feeling, for Blair's sake.

He smiled at Serena shortly before leaving her side and taking his position on the other side of the staircase, behind Nathaniel. The announcer greeted everyone in attendance and, starting with Kati, began to announce the debutantes. Chuck looked over at Blair, never taking his eyes off of her as she stepped up and took her place in the spotlight.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, escorted by Nathaniel Archibald. Plans to be a member of Yale's class of 2013. She will continue to summer in South Hampton and volunteer her time to children's charities."

And just like that, Blair felt all of her negative thoughts wash away. All eyes were on her as she descended the stairs that led to the sea of prestigious people looking up at her and Nate. She could imagine how they looked together; the contrasting colors of their hair and eyes had always been visually pleasing, and that fact coupled with their perfect ensemble of silver dress and tie caused them to look as though they had stepped straight out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. Blair smiled wide, remembering how she had always dreamed of presenting herself to the world on the arm of Nate Archibald, and perfectly concealed the fact that she was screaming on the inside.

Nate could feel the tension emanating off of her fair skin. He had sensed that something was not quite right with Blair, that she always seemed to be looking around the room instead of looking at him. She was constantly going quiet or changing the subject of discussion altogether, no matter the topic. It was as though she could not be bothered with him, and Nate felt something inside of him unravel as the minutes rolled by.

"Is everything ok, Blair?" he asked casually as they watched the rest of the debutantes follow in their footsteps.

Serena and Chuck stepped up into the spotlight and glanced out over the audience. Blair, who was completely focused on Chuck's dark eyes and even darker smirk, failed to hear Nate's simple question and remained silent.

"Blair," he said firmly.

Her head snapped to the side so that she was looking straight at him, obviously annoyed by the tone in his voice, "What, Nate?"

"I asked if everything was ok."

She shrugged slightly and the corners of her mouthed moved upward enough that she could pretend she had been smiling, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

He swallowed at her immediate dismissal, "Well, ok, I just felt like-"

"Oh, Serena!" Blair said as Serena and Chuck reached the bottom of the stairs and approached them once again. In her loudest and most sarcastic voice, she continued, "I wasn't aware you only wanted two kids! What happened to the plan of having six?! After all, with all of that free time you will have as a volunteer for the junior league, you'll need something to keep you occupied."

Serena pressed a finger to her temple and rolled her eyes, "Oh god, I know, my grandmother completely screwed me with that. I was trying not to look disgusted up there."

Chuck stepped a little closer to Serena and placed his hands in his pockets, "I guess that lying about what you want is just all in the spirit of Cotillion, though. Everyone does it, don't they, Blair?"

He allowed his eyes to flicker to Blair's face long enough to see the horrified expression appear. She outwardly scoffed, and turned on her heel to face Nate, "I need a drink and I need to dance, Archibald. Now."

"Oh, oh ok, yeah," Nate said, taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness.

Chuck felt his blood begin to boil as he watched them walk toward the bar. He knew what it was like to be around Blair when she had been drinking and when she was in the mood to dance. He felt an awful feeling of uneasiness in the lowest part of his stomach, and a pang of something unfamiliar beat against the back of his eyes.

Serena's perfect brows knitted together, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," He cleared his throat, attempting to ignore the sensation, and smirked at Serena as though nothing was bothering him, "Care to dance?"

* * *

The familiar music reached her ears, and she blinked several times before registering what it was. Blair felt a tingling sensation in her cheeks as she swallowed down her fourth glass of champagne. She handed the glass to one of the waiters and turned back to Nate, nodding as if to give him permission to dance with her. It was the dance that they had all been preparing for, the grand waltz that was meant to be their final step into New York's high society.

Nate was staring at her as though she was an alien, as though he had never laid eyes on her before and had never cared to. She extremely uncomfortable, and mustered up enough motivation to break the silence between them, "What's wrong?"

Nate shook his head, "I don't know. I just feel like you don't actually want to be here with me."

Blair blinked, stunned by the fact that for once in Nate Archibald's privileged life he was able to pick up on something real, "What do you mean?"

"You're constantly looking around the room like you can't be bothered with me. Like you are waiting for someone else or something," he paused, "I thought you wanted to be with me tonight."

"I do," she lied, "It's always been my dream, you know that."

Though he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, Nate nodded and smiled slightly, "It's been one of mine, too. I'm really glad you let me escort you tonight, Blair."

She felt her stomach tug with guilt. His blue eyes looked so sincere that she, for a short moment, wanted to be completely honest with him. But she did not do so, "I am, too."

But even as she uttered those words, she could not convince herself. She couldn't shake the undeniable freedom Chuck had allowed her to feel when she had been in her darkest moments. She couldn't forget the way he yanked her from that darkness with every touch, every kiss in places she had never dreamed of. He had transformed her from a broken young girl to a confident, powerful woman. He saw in her what she wanted to see in herself. He constantly let her know that she was wanted, that she was worth wanting in the first place, and that was something Blair would never let go of. Their month of secrecy had been full of schemes, pleasure, and something deeper than either of them had ever experienced. She could still hear Chuck's deep, but vulnerable voice in the back of her head. _I love you._

And at the same time, she could hear the very words that broke her in places that Nate had not even come close to breaking. _I get what I want and then I'm done. And you know what, Blair? I'm done._

Part of her wanted to believe that he was lying, that he hadn't just wanted her for certain unmentionable reasons. Of course, she knew that she wasn't going to find out one way or the other because their fate was sealed. That had been obvious as soon as she had arrived with Nate on her arm. Everyone was talking about their reunion, telling her that they made such a beautiful couple and that she should be proud to have such a promising young man wrapped around her finger. All of these things were true, of course. She knew they were beautiful. She knew she was proud to have society look at her and know Nate had wanted her back. All of these were selfish, but she still felt them. She also felt Chuck's eyes on her every few minutes and that feeling was stronger than any pretty words involving Nate.

The other part of her had this nagging feeling that she had, truly, been used. And she had been serious when she told Chuck she didn't trust him. If she was honest with herself, it was not through any fault of his, but rather a fault of hers. She didn't believe anyone who had seen the real her could love her like he claimed to. Not Nate. Not her mother. Certainly not Chuck Bass, who had watched her drink too much, had watched her strip down as though she had no morals, and who had been a part of more terrible schemes than she could count.

She glanced over her shoulder as she continued to let Nate guide her through the dance, and made distinct eye contact with Chuck. For a moment, all time ceased to exist. It was just the four of them, Blair, Nate, Chuck, and Serena, as they always had been, except she was not satisfied now. She didn't want what she had always wanted. She truly believed that if Serena came up and grabbed Nate, kissed him, and led him off to some other barstool or whatever other unsanitary location the two of them could find, she wouldn't have even broken eye contact with Chuck. His dark eyes burned holes through her as if to say _I saw all of you and I still think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on._

She swallowed, knowing that she was going to have to switch partners soon, just as they had rehearsed. Her mind floated back to the time she and Chuck had skipped out on rehearsal. She imagined how delicious his mouth had been on hers

Nate twirled her out of his arms and next thing she knew, she was breathing in the familiar scent of scotch and cologne. She bit her lip as she felt Chuck's hand rest on her hip, a little lower than they had been taught, and for whatever reason, that small gesture brought her an unbelievable sense of comfort. A small smile even touched at her lips in spite of her.

But then she glanced up and saw the golden tie, and a rush of regret flooded her, "Chuck…"

Chuck blinked, and felt himself wanting to escape the situation he found himself in. He wasn't good at these kinds of things. He had never had to work for a woman's attention. He had never had to stomach the unthinkable when he saw his best friend and the girl who loved him. He hated how he felt. He hated how she had reacted. He hated the words he had not stopped himself from saying earlier, both good and bad. He felt his grasps on her hand and her hip tighten slightly, and he finally looked down at her.

"Blair," he whispered, glancing down at how her lips had parted at the sound of her own name. He felt something low in his stomach tighten, and he cursed himself. She cleared her throat and bat her eyelashes a few times. Chuck could see the flush of intoxication in her cheeks, and he himself had been inebriated all day. He smiled at her, "I trust you are having a good time. You smell a bit more like champagne than you usually do."

Her cheeks flushed even more, "Yes, well, you know me. I never did figure out how to make myself relax. It seems I needed a little bit of help."

"You're right," he said, continuing to sway with her even as the music slowed, "I do know you." _All of you._

She felt a shudder travel up her spine and through her shoulders. Chuck could feel this, of course, and he allowed his hands to steady her. She smiled, both apologetically and gratefully.

"Blair, I…wanted to apologize about our conversation earlier," he said softly.

She shook her head, "There's no need, Bass. It's already been forgotten. Things can go back to the way they used to be. You're still one of my best friends, you know."

"Yeah…," he managed, falling silent for the remainder of their dance.

The music continued to play, and though she knew that she was going to have to switch partners once again, she could not force herself to look away from him. His eyes were full of apologies, as were hers, and they seemed to grip each other as though those last few moments of the dance were all they would have left.

"Well, I have to dance with Richard North, now," Blair said awkwardly.

Chuck nodded and looked down at her. He swallowed before saying, "Yes, you do."

She spun out of his embrace and a sudden feeling of emptiness overcame her. Chuck, too, felt a looming sense of loneliness at the loss of skin on skin contact with her. He watched as she cheerfully greeted Richard North, Kati's escort, and pretended that absolutely nothing was wrong. He sighed at the fact that maybe, for Blair, nothing _was_ wrong.

He felt a sudden craving for his favorite scotch. He had promised Serena that he would leave his flask in the penthouse suite he had purchased for the night, the same suite that he had planned on bring Blair to after the festivities. He pushed that thought out of his mind and glanced down at Isabel Coates, his new dance partner. She smiled at him and began to make small talk, but he could only half-heartedly answer her. He could not commit to any kind of conversation.

Things went on this way for several more minutes. He tried to distract himself, which he would usually do by talking to Nate or drinking scotch, neither of which was much of an option. As the dance slowed to a stop, he looked up and immediately found Serena, thanked Iz for the dance, and made his way to his date for the night.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, rather uncomfortably. Serena sensed his awkwardness and made a face that was half smiling, half concerned.

"Another question besides that one, I'm assuming?" she chuckled, pulling one of the loose strands of blonde out of her face, "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Don't take me too seriously, but have you ever felt something about a person that you shouldn't?" Chuck asked, immediately smiling to himself at the realization, "Wait, never mind, of course you have. You ended up in Connecticut. That actually makes me feel so much better."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. A taunting smile came across her face, though, "Ouch, ok. But why? Who is your forbidden fruit? Is it one of the women on the Committee? Or maybe a girl from Columbia with a boyfriend or, I don't know, some standards?"

"Hardly," he said, scoffing.

"Oh, come on, I'm guessing completely blind! I wasn't aware that you had abandoned affections that you have to pay for!"

"Forget I asked," he grumbled, eyeing Blair and Nate a few feet away. They were in deep conversation, and the sparkle in her dark eyes made him feel as though she was actually serious about what she had said earlier. A knot developed in his throat.

"No, Chuck, I'm sorry," Serena said, sighing, "You've never asked me for advice like that so I thought you weren't being serious."

He shrugged, "I've never asked anyone for advice like that."

"Not even Nate?"

"Let me rephrase, I've never needed to ask anyone for advice like that," he said, glaring over at their smiling faces, "Besides, Nathaniel has always had his hands full."

Nate looked up at him as if he had heard their conversation. The look in his blue eyes was ambiguous, for Chuck could not read whether he was happy to see him or angry with him. Blair and Nate approached them then, and by the look on Blair's face, Chuck could tell that she was surprised that her boyfriend had decided to join their other two best friends.

Blair felt her breath catch. She and Nate had been discussing old times, which was comfortable ground for her. He told her he had actually missed the Audrey Hepburn movies and that he promised he would pay closer attention this time around. He had said that she looked radiant, which she knew she did, and he purposefully had not mentioned Serena. He was doing everything right, and still her heart leapt as soon as he began to approach Chuck.

"Nathaniel, come to invite me outside for a quick pick me up?" Chuck asked nonchalantly, pretending to smoke the nonexistent joint in his hand. He ignored the strong impulse to look at Blair and tried to focus all of his attention on being a best friend to Nate, "Because, _you know me_ , I'll always say yes."

Blair made a sour face at him, and then switched her attention to Nate. That look was familiar. That order of blame was also familiar in situations such as the one they were all in. Things seemed to be back to normal, and Chuck shoved his hand in his pocket to feel around for the object he suddenly sought.

Nate flashed a wide, white smile and shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. Those days are behind me. But I just wanted to see how you were, I haven't had the chance to talk to you all night."

"Well, it's a sober one, so that should tell you enough," Chuck said, shrugging.

Serena nodded approvingly. She was gripping a black Dior lambskin clutch when her phone began to ring from inside it. All four of them looked down at the bag as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, and Blair waited for what felt like an eternity to hear other phones also go off from a gossip girl blast. No such thing happened, much to her delight.

"Sorry, its Dan, he probably wants to know how it's going," Serena said, removing the phone from her bag and starting towards the corridor.

Blair smiled and waved cheekily, "He's probably very curious, they don't have these sorts of things in Brooklyn, do they? Didn't they just get running water a few years ago?"

Serena glanced over her shoulder at her best friend and sarcastically laughed.

Nate watched the blonde float out of the ballroom, an odd sensation of guilt filling his mind. He ignored it, of course, and turned back to Blair. Blair, whose beautiful brown eyes and brown hair now held all of the warmth of summer, and whose bow shaped lips seemed more inviting and more relaxed. He knew that it wasn't the alcohol that had made her more enticing, and he knew that her own state of slight intoxication had not made her less awkward around him. It seemed that, in a span of that one month, she had completely transformed for the better.

Blair left his gaze and looked back at Chuck, "You two do look nice together, by the way. The gold suits you."

He inhaled sharply, but found himself amused at her acidic words. He returned them with full heat, "Thank you, Waldorf. You don't look so bad yourself, and you have the second best looking man in the room to complement you."

Blair flashed a faux smile, "Yes, well, we always have made a great couple, haven't we, Nate?"

Nate smiled slightly and shifted his weight, "Of course."

"Oh, that reminds me," Chuck said as though he hadn't been digging around his jacket pocket for several moments, "I have a gift for the two of you."

Chuck felt his fingers go numb as he found the object and removed it from his pocket. In his hand was a key. It was beautiful and old-fashioned looking, and held an air of mystery that caused Blair's dark brows to knit themselves. She looked up at him, confused, "What is it for?"

"The penthouse," he said as proudly as he could, "I wanted to do something for you two to show you how much I care about your happiness…I want you to have it for tonight."

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself, "Chuck, we couldn't-"

"Of course you can," he said, handing it over to an eager looking Nate. He focused his words on Blair, "You above all people know exactly what you want. Think of this as a way for me to support you even when it's at my expense."

Blair glared at him, gritting her teeth with anger. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more upset, and she couldn't think of a single moment when she had found his passive-aggressive comments amusing. He only smirked at her. _That fucking Basstard._

Nate blinked, confused as always, "What do you mean?"

Chuck cleared his throat and continued to look directly at Blair. She was heavenly, despite her hellish expression, "I was just referring to the fact that my scotch is up there and I had forgotten about it until just now." _It's not a complete lie._

Blair's eyes narrowed, and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip, "I don't know what to say." _Mainly because the idea of sleeping with Nate right now makes my stomach turn._

Chuck could sense her discomfort, and something about her helplessness in that moment took him back to that day when they were fifteen, when he had seen her and Nate in bed together, rolling around, trying to be intimate. They had been turning fifteen then, and the Blair that had shown through her innocent eyes that day was revealing herself in the eyes of a more mature, more dangerous Blair. Chuck swallowed. She was still beautiful, obviously, but he had forgotten until just then that she really had been innocent before of all this. Before him.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach: guilt. He was toying with her, knowing that she wouldn't know what to say about the key. He just wanted a reaction to tell him one way or another how she felt. He was willing to push her to the edge to get that reaction and it seemed to be working. She looked helpless.

"Chuck, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked softly. She sounded like a small child rather than the queen of the Upper East Side.

He knitted his brows and tried not to reveal his inner turmoil to Nate. He had so many questions, but would he risk asking them? And would he be able to handle whatever she was about to say? He wasn't sure. He cleared his throat, "It's not something we can discuss here?"

Blair's eyes pleaded as her mouth did the same, "No. It'll only take a minute. It's…it's about something important. Something top secret."

Nate raised a brow, but she had practically forgotten that he was there. Her eyes were on Chuck, unmoving, as he slightly pursed his lips. He was considering her words carefully. What did she want to say? Would she scold him for teasing her so? Would she want to simply make sure he was aware of what would go on in that penthouse? And if so, would they be words of warning or torture? He was not certain. He only knew that the look in her eyes was breathtakingly sincere. He inhaled, flaring his nostrils slightly, and replied, "If you insist."

* * *

 **Hey Upper East Siders! I'm soooooo sorry for dragging this chapter out so much (I'm expecting at least two more parts to the story!) and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to be better. It was just a hectic summer, and life hits strong and true. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Mina**


	14. Falling Down the Stairs

Chapter Eleven: Falling Down the Stairs

He wanted to apologize on the spot, but he decided to wait and hear what she had to say. He followed her out of the ballroom, watching her hips swing from side to side in the silver dress and cursing his body for reacting so harshly. She had a power over him that defied logic and insisted on pleasure, even if that was the last thing their current situation was hinting at.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Blair whispered angrily over her shoulder as they entered the hallway. She was lifting the hem of her dress slightly, her fist clenching it so hard her knuckles were white.

Chuck knitted his brows in confusion and frustration, "Gee, no 'Thanks Chuck for following my lead and allowing me to…' how did you put it? Love someone you trust? Something like that. You know, it _is_ a shame that whatever work is put in in the penthouse will be neither of your first times, in case you forgot about those instances."

"You're despicable. It caught me totally off guard, there is no way he didn't notice. I can't believe you'd put me in a situation like that." She felt her blood pressure rise.

His face softened into a cruel smirk, "Because I'm sure pulling me somewhere more private to have a conversation about it was so very inconspicuous."

"I panicked, and I didn't want to say anything in front of Nate."

A few other guests walked past them, and they flashed faux smiles and ceased speaking. Once they were alone again, Blair glanced around and saw the entrance to a stairwell. She took his arm in hers and dragged him inside.

"If you wanted to get me alone for some mind-blowing hate sex, all you had to do was ask." Chuck said, placing his hands in the pockets of his perfectly tailored suit. Damn, she couldn't help but admire him.

Though she quickly dismissed the thoughts and returned back to their business, "Are you seriously going to do that?"

"Do what?"

Blair cross her arms, drawing his attention to the soft skin. Damn, she was perfect to him, "Make the same heinous jokes and pretend that you didn't say those three little words."

He straightened his posture, "It was in the moment, it didn't mean anything."

"Oh, I'm aware," she spat out acidly. She leaned closer to him so that he could feel the full heat of her words, "Someone who loved me wouldn't make me feel like an overused object after telling me he felt something like that."

His eyes met her gaze, and she froze. They held all of the regret in the world. He had only worn that expression around her a few times, the most recent time being when he was sincerely apologizing about the fact that Nate couldn't come to her birthday. And she knew, in that moment, that she was fucked. He was going to win no matter what.

Though his voice seemed to waver, giving her hope that he was just as close to breaking as she was, "I told you that I was sorry, Blair."

"Yeah, well, I hope you are. After everything…" she stopped herself from saying what she was going to. She needed to catch her breath before she started crying. If she was honest with him, she would tell him that she had been crushed. It had hurt worse than Nate and she didn't know why. She had initially expected him to look at her like it was nothing, she had been mentally prepared for it. And then he had shown her another side of herself that she didn't know could be unlocked with a few kisses, a lot of secrets, and an overwhelmingly sense of comfort in the fact that they were the same. But she didn't say that. "…I don't know why I expected anything different."

"You don't believe that," he said, though it partially sounded like a plea rather than a declaration. He shifted his weight and took a slight step forward, "Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth."

She gave an individual, sardonic laugh and began to shake her head slightly, "It's interesting that you claim to know me so well and still think that I wanted any part of going up to the penthouse with Nate."

"You're not giving me much else to work with, to be fair," he said coldly, "You're back with him now, it's all over the society pages. The perfect couple. Nate is more in love with you than ever and everyone is happy for you…what more could you want? You have the prince. A month ago, I would have encouraged you to seal the deal and that's what I'm doing."

"But its not a month ago and we both know that," Blair said, feeling something catch in the back of her throat. She crossed her arms and dropped her gaze, unable to look at him. She raked her fingers through her hair subconsciously, causing a few pieces to be messed up. "Everything is so different now…"

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. His mind was spinning. What did she want from him? He was receiving so many mixed signals. Though he knew nothing was ever easy with Blair, he was hoping for some clarification. "What do you want me to say, Blair?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Whatever you want me to say, I'll say it."

She looked up at him then, still bearing a serious expression. She didn't know what she wanted him to say. 'Hi, I _do_ love you and I am the biggest ass that ever lived and we are going to make it work'. That wasn't happening, and she felt weird for even hoping that those words would come out of the mouth of Chuck Bass.

* * *

Serena returned to the ballroom after her phone call with Dan. He was angry that she had ended up going with Chuck after everything that had happened with him and Jenny, and he was additionally angry that she hadn't told him about it before hand. It was tedious, really, to have to explain everything to Dan. Especially when he didn't understand Blair and Serena's friendship. Really, Serena barely understood it, but it was awkward for her to explain the entire situation of Blair and Nate breaking up and getting back together to Dan, who simply wanted her to not go with anyone.

Nate was right where she'd left them, but he was alone. She knitted her brows, walked up to him, and asked, "Hey, you look lonely. Where are Chuck and Blair?"

Nate shrugged, and took a large swallow of champagne, "I don't know, they just kind of disappeared. Blair said she needed to talk to him in private."

Serena frowned, "Why would she need to talk to Chuck in private?"

"Beats me," he answered shortly, pulling something out of his pocket, "She acted all weird when he gave me the key to the penthouse for us to use tonight. I don't know if she's said anything to you about it, but…should I be worried about something? She's been acting weird all night."

Serena shook her head slightly, "Worried about Blair? No, I mean, she hasn't told me about anything of concern. But I know exactly what you mean, Chuck has been so-"

She stopped speaking abruptly as realization hit her. Chuck had been asking her for advice about a girl he seemed to like, someone that he wouldn't tell Serena specifics about. And Blair was also acting weird, and now they were off alone together…

Serena covered her mouth with her hand as she pondered the idea. Nate looked up at her, confused as to why she stopped speaking, "Serena, is something wrong?"

"No, no…I just…I bet Chuck is off drinking or something. I'd asked him to remain decently sober for the event, so I bet he's using this as an excuse to defy me," she lied, and it felt horrible coming out of her mouth. Wherever Chuck and Blair were, and whatever they were doing, Serena prayed to God that she was able to talk to B about it before anything crazy happened.

* * *

"What was going through your head when you saw me with Nate tonight?"

He inhaled sharply. He wasn't used to this. These emotions were foreign, and the words tasted strange on his tongue, but he couldn't imagine not saying them, "I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked, and I wanted you to have the best night of your life. Even if that meant being with Nate…I wanted it for you."

She stared, feeling her lips part slightly. She'd expected him to say something very different. She'd loved Nate since kindergarten, but she couldn't honestly say that she had ever been so in love that she wanted to put his desires before her own happiness. If that had been the case, things would have ended peacefully a long time ago. It was strange that someone who had probably never experienced love in his life was a perfect example of what it looked like. And her stomach leapt.

"I…" she was at a loss for words, "Chuck, nobody has ever treated me the way you have. You know that, right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked honestly. He didn't know what things had been like between her and Nate, though he'd always figured that the blonde boy had a one up on him no matter what, considering her devotion to him.

"The night at Victrola, when we got into the limo…all I could think about was the nice things you kept saying to me. Telling me I was perfect, making sure I was comfortable. I know you, Chuck. I know you wouldn't say or do things like that when you didn't mean them." She paused long enough to watch the reflection in his eyes as he undoubtedly thought back to that night. She couldn't help but smile for a second, though quickly returned to being serious. "You're my best friend. I was never anything less than myself around you, the good and the bad. And you never shied away or made me feel like I wasn't enough. You always knew how to make me feel like enough, to feel…special. Beautiful." _Loved._

Chuck was gravely silent. He was registering all of her words, and though he was very happy to hear them, he thought about how wrong he'd been. She had probably been anticipating this conversation all afternoon rather than thinking about Nate. It brought him an incredible amount of satisfaction if he was being honest, though he really wished he hadn't given Nate the key. He swallowed and said, "You've always been enough, Waldorf. It doesn't take a genius to see that."

"But it does take someone who actually pays attention to me," she said sadly, briefly looking down at her feet.

"Luckily, I do." His eyes were serious. She expected a smirk to form on his lips, but such a thing didn't happen. It was odd. She felt her body go warm and then cold. Chuck Bass could in fact be trusted. Who would have thought that she would feel more comfortable in his attention than in Nate's? She forced her expression to remain serious rather than breaking out in a girlish grin. He did know her. In a lot of ways, he _was_ her. Only child of a now single parent, ready to lead the world without a single soul to feel love and acceptance from. In that moment, as their attire didn't match and their dates were elsewhere, she felt both of those. She felt home.

But it wasn't in her nature to plainly admit it. She smirked, her pulse quickening. She couldn't help herself as she teased, "Interesting. Under different circumstances I would ask you to prove yourself, Bass."

He completely adapted to the tone of her voice, and he became all too aware of how close they were standing. She was pale, but slightly flushed, which mirrored the way she'd appeared the night after destroying Celina's dress. Much to his chagrin, he felt his pants grow tight. "You _can_ appreciate that I have a specific gift for paying attention to detail when I want something." She blushed, her innocence showing once again.

She bit her lip slightly, noticing the loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She pulled them away, Chuck watching her all the while, "And you never thought you were wanting in vain?"

Chuck blinked, pondering what she was asking him, "Well, I would have, had the object of my affection acted as such."

Blair nodded. She'd given him her body easily, though her mind had been more of a challenge. Indeed, she was still fighting him on that one outwardly, though knew that her efforts were useless, "But I mean before…you know."

"You're asking why I continued to want you while you were with Nate all those years," Chuck said, unashamed that he had admitted that he'd felt certain attractions toward her even before that fateful night.

"Yes."

"At first it was just simple desire…you were untouched and innocent, and I don't know why but I was intrigued by the idea of turning such an angel to the dark side," he said softly, his lips close enough that she could nearly taste the words on his tongue, "But it was different. You had the look of an angel, but the tongue of one who would never stop to let the world know you were more than that. You were elegant, but you were powerful. Plus, you were unobtainable, and the idea of that obviously creates a certain sexual tension. But even after you weren't you were…everything. I can't explain it. You surprised me and nobody has ever done that."

"Well we are all full of surprises, I suppose. I didn't expect you to be the way you are either." She bit her lip again, trying to steer the conversation away from the thought of being on top of him. She could smell his particular scent and it make her head spin. Blair cleared her throat and asked, "How many times have you said _that_ to someone?"

Three little words. Chuck's expression slowly but surely tensed, and he wet his lips, "You already know the answer to that, don't pretend otherwise," he was right, she never would've believed someone if they had said that Chuck Bass loved someone. Let alone in a setting that involved no sex whatsoever.

He looked down at her pensive expression, noticing how her lips slightly twitched as he spoke. She was like a beautiful rose that had been waiting to be picked all her life, just to find out that it felt completely different than she thought it would.

Blair looked up at him only to find that he was searching her face without holding back. There was something there that resembled helplessness and she loved him for it. Her lips tightened, and she thought about how it would feel to just lean forward and kiss him, just once. Just long enough to see if the chemistry was all that she'd thought it was for the past month.

He wanted to comfort her more than anything. After all, she was his best friend, and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. However, as their faces seemed to instinctively grow closer, he was sure that the energy flowing between their bodies was more than just friendly.

Before she could do anything to stop him, Blair felt Chuck's lips crash down on her own. It was a perfect kiss that knocked the wind out of her lungs and replaced it with a sudden warmth. She moaned against him, which caused him to wrap one arm around her waist possessively. Her hand flew up to grasp his arm and pull him into her, which felt way more natural than it should have, given the circumstances.

Chuck's tongue coaxed her lips open and it took everything in her not to melt right then and there. This is what she wanted. This fire, this passion, this undeniable sense of yearning that she felt whenever she was in his presence. It was everything she never knew she needed with Nate. As she continued to kiss him, she thought about how different things would have been if Chuck had kissed her a long time ago.

There was a nagging feeling in her chest that made her regret what they were doing in the stairwell. This was not how things were supposed to go. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around his neck and lose herself in the motions that his tongue would surely perform, but there was so much wrong with the situation. There were so many things that needed to change before she could have what she wanted. She froze, mid-kiss, and pulled away so that she was looking at him again.

Whatever was going to happen later in the night, Nate wasn't going to be a part of it. She was sure of that. And while she knew that Nate didn't deserve full loyalty, he did deserve some honesty about how she was feeling. She would just have to remove Chuck from the speech and pretend that she was simply over him because she no longer loved him. If she ever _really_ loved him in the first place, that is.

She glanced around the stairwell. It clearly wasn't meant for patrons. It was small and plain, the stairs narrow. She pursed her lips, satisfied in the conversation, and opened the door to rejoin society in the hallway. She was far from finished, though it would have to wait. Nate was in the other room, no doubt completely confused by what was going on. She would have to see to him before she did anything else. There were one or two people she recognized in the hallway, distinguished guests of the establishment that were too tipsy or too preoccupied in important conversations to pay them any attention. _Perfect_.

"Thank you for the talk, Chuck," Blair said genuinely, "I think we should get back."

Chuck's face remained calm, but on the inside, he was panicking. Was it really that simple for her? She thanked him for treating her well, flirted unnecessarily, and then was ready to return back to the ballroom as if none of it had happened. He swallowed. It really was over for them. He couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of depression.

Blair took a few steps forward, though before Chuck could curse himself completely, she turned over one shoulder and spoke softly, "I have to talk to Nate…tell him that I can't do this."

"Why would you do that?" Chuck asked, perking up slightly at the glimmer of hope in her words. He lifted his arm to her as to not draw attention from anyone in the hallway. With the small gesture, it would seem like the two had just stepped out casually for a moment of conversation, which wasn't untrue.

Unfortunately for both of them, they didn't see the little blonde in the corner of the hallway who had watched the entire scene and taken a photo for further emphasis. Chuck and Blair had disappeared in a small, private stairwell for several minutes and came out looking relieved and slightly disheveled. After all, Blair's hair was messed up and Chuck was wearing an expression of wonder as he looked down at her.

Blair sighed as they walked on to return to the ballroom, "Don't act so dense, Bass. It doesn't suit you."

Remembering that she was a little tipsy, Blair tripped over the hem of her dress, causing them both to tense up. She clutched his hand quickly, holding on to it as though it alone was going to keep everyone from noticing. The skin on skin contact caused them both to inhale sharply, but neither said anything.

She released him altogether and stalked into the ballroom, her cheeks flushed from either embarrassment or Chuck or both. He smirked to himself and followed her in. Things were looking up, and while he felt bad about the undoubtedly poor situation for Nathaniel, he couldn't help but take a selfish pleasure in knowing that he meant more to her than she'd admitted earlier.

Nate and Serena were talking casually. Serena looked extremely distressed, probably over another Dan Humphrey 'the world is so unfair' meltdown. Blair smiled slightly as she walked up to them, tucking some of the strands behind her ears and saying simply, "What did I miss? Is everything alright with you?"

"B, I really need to talk to you about something when you get the chance…"

Nate looked at Chuck uneasily as the girls conversed about seemingly irrelevant things. Chuck could feel his best friend's eyes on him, though he pretended not to notice. Nate whispered, "So, what was up with Blair? What was the super-secret thing she needed to talk to you about?"

"It just…regarded plans for tonight," was all he could manage. It wasn't technically a lie, and Nate and Serena had both praised him for making sure Blair was ok during the break-up period. It wasn't really out of the question that she would talk to him about things she was worried about. He nodded once, satisfied with his answer, and waited for Nate to say something else. He prayed his best friend had bought it.

Chuck's phone went off in his jacket pocket, and he was thrilled to have a distraction until everyone else around him also received a message. _Oh no._

 _ **You never know what skeletons are hiding in the closet, but what we DO know is that Chuck and Blair were. What do we think Nate has to say about this? Could it be possible that B has been dipping her toe in other ponds only to catch a Bass?**_

Attached was a picture of them exiting the stairwell. Chuck felt all of the color drain from his face, because he could easily admit that they looked suspicious as hell.

* * *

Nate said nothing. He had so many things running through his head, and so many questions fighting to voice themselves first. It couldn't be true, right? His best friend and his girlfriend…there was just no way they would ever do that to him. But the way that neither of them said a word immediately following the gossip girl blast made his stomach lurch.

"What the fuck is this?" was the delicate question that managed to get out first. He couldn't help it. Nobody said anything, and all eyes in the ballroom turned toward the four of them. Nate continued, "Blair, answer me."

His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was so dangerously low that she wanted to cry. Blair swallowed, ignoring all of the prying eyes and focusing on the fact that there was no way to come back from this. It was finished. Nate knew.

Serena stood there, her facial expression clouded as though she was trying to figure out if it made sense or not. Nate turned to her for some help, for some clarification if she could provide any, but her blue eyes were just as surprised as his were. In a way, it was comforting to know that Serena hadn't been keeping it from him, but in a way, he knew it meant that it was far worse than anyone knew. If Blair hadn't even told Serena…

Blair looked as though someone had just shot her, and Chuck wore no expression. The dark-haired boy simply stared down at the ground in an extremely guilty fashion, and that was all the answer Nate needed. His eyes widened as he processed it.

What happened next was like a blur. He felt every emotion he could possibly feel about it. Two of the people who meant the most to him had betrayed him. He felt angry, he felt sad, he felt confused, and he felt stupid for not catching on to something that they had obviously been hiding for longer than just the night of Cotillion.

And then it dawned on him. The night that they had broken up, Blair had gone to Victrola with Chuck. The next morning, gossip girl had posted the picture of Blair in her slip, suggesting she'd been with someone…

And when Nate had walked in on their conversation during rehearsal…

And Chuck being so willing to take Blake to Cotillion in Nate's place…

It all bubbled up. It took Nate exactly two seconds to close the space between him and Chuck and punch his best friend square in the jaw.

"Nate!" Blair cried, attempting to grab his arm to prevent him from punching Chuck again. However, the dark-haired boy needed no help, and promptly shoved Nate back onto a table. Glasses fell to the ground and shattered, fulling commanding the attention of everyone in the room who hadn't previously been looking at them.

"Stop, Nathaniel, this isn't the time or the place," Chuck said, trying to stay as quiet as possible with Nate attempting to free himself and swing on him. His jaw immediately grew sore, but he had to pretend it didn't in order to pay enough attention to hold Nate down.

Blair just covered her face with her hands and cried, "Nate, nothing happened in the stairwell, I swear!"

"Not in the stairwell? So somewhere else?" Nate looked at her with wild eyes and an overall expression that made her shut up immediately. He turned to Chuck, his voice dripping with hatred, "Did you sleep with her, huh? You son of a bitch. I could kill you. What'd you do? Did you get what you wanted? Like you do with all those other girls?"

Chuck was getting angry, then. His nostrils began to flare and he just said in a terrifying voice, "It wasn't like that."

"Oh, so you cared about her?" Nate's movements began to slow, though it was only because he knew it wasn't going to work and Chuck was going to continue to restrain him. He turned back to Blair and yelled, "And you? What the hell, Blair? How long have you been lying to me saying it was your dream to come with me tonight?"

Blair's eyes were full of tears of embarrassment and regret about letting things get this far with Nate. If only her pride hadn't been scorned hearing Chuck and Serena talking in her foyer, maybe things wouldn't have gotten out. But she couldn't think about that now, because everyone was staring at her and Chuck had done a poor job at playing it off like they hadn't had sex. "It wasn't a lie…it was my dream, but after everything that's been happening, I just…"

Chuck looked at her, and his eyes communicated that he wanted to help her but also that he had no idea what to do. Serena came over to Blair's side and suggested, "Maybe we should talk this elsewhere before it gets out of hand."

"Does this look like it's still _in_ hand, S?" Blair said through teary eyes. Even with her world crumbling down, she didn't lose her biting wit.

Chuck was still trying to calm down Nate, who was acting as though he'd probably been drinking the entire time Blair and Chuck were in the stairwell. The dark-haired boy simply said, "Nathaniel, this isn't what it looks like, really…I wasn't trying to…"

"You weren't trying to what? Help my girlfriend cheat on me? At an event where everyone we know is at? I mean, I've always known you were reckless, but I had hopes that you weren't completely heartless," he shoved Chuck back, regaining some composure. Chuck flinched a little as Nate straightened his jacket, prepared for him to swing again if he decided to. Nate looked at Blair with a pained expression and said, "This makes no sense. I have been trying to live up to your expectations for years and it's impossible…and you decide to cheat on me with, what? The Upper East Sides infamous play boy who will use you and throw you away?"

Blair scoffed slightly, "Nate, you have it all wrong-"

At the same time Chuck said, "You weren't dating."

B shot him a dirty look, wishing he would keep his mouth shut before he campaigned the entirety of their not-relationship to everyone they knew. She sighed, wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek, and pleaded, "Just, please let me explain, please. I never cheated on you with Chuck…when we broke up I was confused and I didn't know who I was or what I was doing, and Chuck was one of my best friends and he was always there to help..."

Chuck was watching her with extremely apologetic eyes and lifting a hand to the jaw that Nate had punched. She met his gaze and fell silent. It was a terrible situation to be in and yet, she regretted nothing. She felt a pull towards Chuck. She felt bad about the way things had been made known to Nate, but she still wanted Chuck. He'd healed parts of her that she hadn't known were broken, and they had been broken for much longer than her break up with Nate. He'd taught her that she was worthy of approval from her mother, that she deserved better than someone who had always loved her best friend, and that she was the rightful Queen of the Upper East Side as long as she believed she was.

She turned back to Nate, intertwined her fingers, and knew that the next words she spoke were going to change everything, "I love him, Nate."

* * *

 **Hey Upper East Siders! Did you miss me? Unfortunately it has been an absolutely CRAZY year for me, but one of the readers recently really inspired me to keep the fics alive! I hope you all enjoyed this, and hopefully will be able to finish it soon! As always, feedback is welcome, even if you hated it**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Mina**


End file.
